


Separated at Birth

by LindzDDub86



Category: McFly
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny have been in a world wide famous band called McFLY for over 5 years now. They have had numerous top 10 singles and 3 top 10 albums. It came to that time when they were ready to record a new album. Something totally different. Fletch, their manager and the lads were having a discussion in the office.Touring the world and writing their next album. Dougie finds he starts to have feelings for a particular female... little does he know this female had a secret he needed to know.
Relationships: Danny Jones/Original Female Character(s), Dougie Poynter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Judd/Original Female Character(s), Tom Fletcher/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FANFIC IN 2008 SO I APOLOGISE IF THIS DOESN'T MEET TO MY FANFIC IN RECENT TIMES...

“ So guys it’s come to the time for another album don’t you agree?” Fletch asked the lads.  
“Definitely agree with you there Fletch.” Danny answered.  
“Well the thing is dude,” Tom said, “We don’t have any songs that have been written yet. Well not enough to make another album up.”  
“It doesn’t matter Tom because this time it will be different.”  
“How?” Dougie asked.  
Fletch replied, “This time you will be writing the songs as you’re recording the new album. Thought that is what you wanted guys?”  
“Well yeah but how’s that gonna help us?” Harry answered.  
“Explain to me why that won’t help you?”  
Tom replied, “Well the thing is when we do write an album the songs are already written out, the music is already written down and the only thing we need to do is record it. How can you…?”  
“Go with the flow?” Danny interrupted, “I mean you’re stuck in a studio non-stop so how can we concentrate on writing songs in a shitty studio like the one in London?”  
“Well Danny that’s why I called you all over. You see how would you guys feel if we recorded the album somewhere else?”  
“What like abroad?” Dougie asked.  
Fletch nodded.  
Tom laughed while Danny giggled under his breath.  
“What was that for?”  
“Like that’s gonna happen dude!” Tom said.  
Fletch grinned, “So how about it? I was thinking along the lines of Australia!”  
“Australia? You’re having a laugh? That would so not happen Fletch.” Harry said.  
“Yeah we’ll believe it when we see it.” Danny said.  
Fletch laughed. He then grabbed hold of a piece of paper and threw it at the lads.  
“Well believe it. It happens in two weeks time.”  
The lads looked at the piece of paper. It was a booking confirmation for 9 flight tickets to Australia.  
“Fucking hell dude! But why 9?” Harry asked.  
“Well there’s 4 for you guys and 1 for me.”  
“What about the other 4?” Dougie asked.  
“For you to bring a friend with you. I know you’re all gonna be together but you’ll get sick of seeing each others faces over there so I thought it was only fair to get extra tickets for your friends.”  
Danny laughed, “You’re serious?! That’s awesome! Cheers Fletch.”  
“No worries. Now go and get out my sight,” Fletch laughed.

*

Back at Tom’s house everyone was getting very excited.  
“Is any of you excited?”  
“Doug like yeah man!” Danny replied.  
“Is a very long way from home though.”  
Danny replied, “Oh stop being a wuss Tom. Come on this is what we’ve always wanted! Record the album abroad and not to mention it will all be us. No record company just us! It’ll be great!”  
Tom grinned, “Who are you guys taking with you?”  
“I dunno. Probably Antje. I know she’s always wanted to go to Australia.” Dougie replied.  
“I’m taking my Karen. I take it your taking Sarah Tom?” Harry answered.  
Tom nodded, “What about you Dan?”  
“I’ll ask Lindz. We’ve been great mates since high school and she’s having problems at home at the moment so I think it would be a great break for her.”  
“Awwwww!” Dougie laughed while Tom pretended to be sick.  
“Shut up!” Danny smiled, “I’m just a caring friend. What’s wrong with that?”  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing dude, nothing!”  
Dougie laughed.  
“Fancy a drink?” Danny asked.  
The lads nodded, “Let’s go to the pub.”  
They all cheered and went to the local.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks flew by for the lads. It all seemed surreal for them for one minute they were getting told they were going to Australia and then the next they were packing to go! Dougie was so excited because he has never been to Australia before. Also Fletch sprang another surprise for the lads. He had booked them five shows to play over there. They were dead excited about that too- they were scared too. Wondering what reaction they would get in Australia. It was only small places they were performing at but the lads were used to performing in front of thousands so they were scared in case no one showed up.  
It’s their final day in England before they were setting off to go down under! Dougie’s mum, Lainey, decided to throw a party at her house for everyone with their families as they were gonna be away for a few months. So the lads were there, Lindz, Karen, Antje, Sarah, Dougie’s sister and the lads parents were there too.

“Hey Lainey it’s good of you to do this! We owe it to you!” Danny smiled.  
“It’s no problem.”  
“So where’s the booze?” Dougie asked.  
Everyone laughed.  
“Trust you think of that! It’s in the kitchen, please help yourself everyone.”  
Lindz and Karen felt a bit weird being in Dougie’s house as they’ve never met his mum and his sister.  
“Oh yeah I nearly forgot then. Lainey this is my best mate Lindz.” Danny introduced them.  
“Hey Lindz finally nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you. How are you?”  
Lindz replied, “Nice to finally meet you too. I’m okay thanks and you?”  
“Good thanks.”  
“And this is Karen my girlfriend.” Harry added.  
Lainey introduced herself to Karen and they all seemed to be getting on. Everyone was getting on so well and as the night came by everyone was a little tipsy, well maybe a lot wasted!

It was in the late hours in the evening and they were all still up drinking when Danny suggested they play truth or dare! As drunk people do they all agreed!  
“Who wants to do first?” Danny asked.  
No one would answer Danny’s question. No one wanted to go first.  
“Don’t ya think it’s best to use a bottle Dan? Then it’s a fair game!” Lindz asked.  
“Good idea.”  
So Danny got one of his empty Becks bottles and placed it in the middle of the floor. Danny explained that he’ll go first and whoever the bottle lands on has to either tell the truth or go for a dare. Well you can imagine how funny it was! At this point there was only the lads, Lindz and the girls and Dougie’s mum. His sister had gone upstairs because she was tired.  
“Right let’s see who this lands on!”  
And Danny span the bottle, and it landed on Tom.  
“Truth or Dare Tom?” Danny laughed.  
Tom replied, “Err… truth!  
Danny was thinking of a question for a while.  
“Tom… have you ever pooed yourself literally?”  
Everyone laughed.  
Tom blushed and laughed, “Yes!”  
Everyone cracked up. Right it was Tom’s turn to spin the bottle………..  
The night went on and on and still they didn’t get bored of the game. It was Harry’s turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Lindz. Lindz picked truth! Everyone was asking stupid questions as by this time they were bladdered.  
“Right, let me think… are your parents your real parents?”  
Everyone was shocked and looked at Harry.  
“Dude! Why ask that question? That’s personal!” Danny said.  
Lindz put her head down and then looked up.  
She replied, “No!”  
“What?” Danny said in shock, “But I thought they were!”  
Lindz shook her head, “No they’re not. I was adopted at birth. I’ve known for a while now.”  
“But why didn’t I know about this Lindz? You normally tell me everything.”  
Lindz looked at Danny, “Well it’s not really an easy subject to bring up Danny.”  
“Do you know who they are?” Karen asked.  
Lindz shook her hand side by side, “Sort of. I don’t know anything about my dad but I have found out that my mum lives around here so I’m trying my best to track her down.”  
Everyone was so silent. Danny was so shocked because they shared each other secrets ever since High School and he can’t believe he never knew this.  
Anyway after asking questions they had changed the subject and carried on playing the game and carried on having a laugh.  
As time got on they all thought it was best if they had a couple of hours kip before they had to go to the airport. Their flight was at 6am so they would have to be there for 3am and it was getting past 1am. So somehow they all slept at Dougie’s house on the floor in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had arrived for Australia and the guys were still sleeping. Danny’s alarm went off but he knocked it on snooze or so he thought. He was the first one up and he checked his mobile phone!  
“SHIT!”  
He shouted that loud he woke everyone.  
“What is it?”  
“We’re fucking late!!!! We’ve overslept. It’s now 4.30am!”  
Everyone shot up and rushed around to get ready. It was a tip downstairs so everyone was trying to tidy up as quick as possible.  
Dougie’s mum came downstairs, “What are you lot doing?”  
“Tidying up!” Harry said.  
“Bloody leave it! You’re gonna be late otherwise. I’ll tidy it up!”  
And so they all got their stuff together and everyone wrote their mobile numbers down for Dougie’s mum in case she can’t reach him on his mobile phone. Tom had checked his mobile and had noticed 7 missed calls from Fletch. He rang him back where he was received with abusive language! Within 10 minutes Fletch had pulled up outside Dougie’s house shouting them all to get in! So everyone said goodbye to Dougie’s mum and piled in the car. They were off to the airport, but the journey wasn’t quiet at all- with Fletch bollocking them all the way!

They got to the airport in time and went to the terminals and checked in and their luggage! They were pretty concerned about their equipment so they had to be reassured that the equipment will be fine! They still had over an hour to kill so they all decided to go for a coffee at Starbucks. When their flight was called out over the terminal they all got their hand luggage and made their way to the entrance of the terminal. One by one they had their passport checked and their tickets and they all entered the plane.

“Phew that was a close call!” Tom said.  
“If it weren’t for Danny we still be sleeping!”  
Danny replied, “See I told you I’m good for something Doug.”  
Harry was holding his head in his hands, “Oh I have a banging headache!”  
“It’s called a hangover!” Karen said sarcastically. Harry smirked at her and leant over to give her a kiss.  
They were waiting patiently for the plane to set off. As they were waiting they had the demonstration by the air hostesses, where Dougie and Fletch was discussing who was the fittest! Danny had put his iPod on and curled up in a ball on the seat with his cap over his face. Tom and Sarah were in each others arms cuddling and sharing kisses. Harry had closed his eyes because of his headache. Also Lindz, Karen and Antje were discussing about the male air hostesses, but quietly so Harry couldn’t hear!  
“Why do they have to do this? I mean I’ve seen it dozens of times! Boring!” Karen said.  
“Well Karen some of us hasn’t been that fortunate to afford it. I’ve only been on a plane once and that was to America with college.” Lindz replied.  
“And this is the first time I’ve been on a plane!” Antje added, “But I’ll agree with you it’s kinda boring.”  
“Kinda? It’s very boring!” Lindz laughed.  
They got that bored they decided to play I Spy on the plane. That lasted all of 5 minutes before they started to discuss what pranks to do on Harry and Danny. At this time Danny and Harry were in a deep sleep as Danny was snoring and Harry wasn’t responding when Karen was nudging him. Lindz, Karen, Antje and Dougie all teamed up, got a black eyeliner and started to write and draw funny stuff on their faces. Tom later joined and Fletch was taking the pictures. It was very hard to do- Danny kept moving around, vigorously turning and Harry’s face kept twitching. It was also so hard to not laugh loud! When Dougie attempted to pull Danny’s cap off his face, Danny would grab it back but he was still sleeping!

“We’re very sorry for the delay. We will be setting off in about 5 minutes!”  
Came over the mic on the plane.

“Brilliant! I’m starving, when is the food brought to you!” Dougie moaned.  
“All you think of is food Doug.” Tom answered.  
So they carried on playing pranks on Harry and Danny. Just then Lindz got a text on her mobile phone. It read ‘I know who you are. I think we need to talk x’. Lindz replied with ‘I know. See you when we get back x’. Who was that who texted Lindz? All will be revealed later.

Five minutes later the plane still hadn’t left the ground. Dougie was getting restless as he hated to sit still for too long and he also wanted the toilet but didn’t wanna go in case the plane started to fly while he was on the toilet! Fletch explained to everyone that was awake that they’ll be doing a pit stop at Singapore to refuel so they got a chance to stretch their legs so he recommended the others to wake Danny and Harry when they got there. Everyone agreed but couldn’t stop laughing at what they had done to the lads faces! Dougie couldn’t hold it in any longer so he dashed for the toilet hopefully to get back in time but it was too late as he got up the plane started to set off!  
“I fucking knew it would do that!” Dougie swore to the heavens! Tom laughed at him but Dougie wasn’t impressed and put the fingers up at Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours! Nearly everyone was sleeping apart from Lindz, Karen and Fletch so they had a conversation and had a right laugh. It has been 6-7 hours since they had set off from London and Lindz was getting a bit edgy.  
“You okay?” Fletch asked.  
Lindz nodded, “Yeah just seen how high we are that’s all.”  
On the back on the seat in front of her was a TV screen that you could watch films. There was also a map on it where they were at and how high they were- 40,000 feet!  
“You scared of heights Lindsay?” Fletch asked.  
Lindz nodded, “Err… yeah!”  
Fletch turned back to his paper and listening to his music. Lindz and Karen were having a discussion about fit male celebrities and who would they pick out of them.

“In 15 minutes we will be landing in Singapore. Here you will be staying overnight and we will pick up in the morning at 5am sharp!”

So hearing that Lindz tried to wake Danny up but was having a problem. Karen woke Harry up and Tom. Tom woke Sarah up by kissing her on the cheek. Fletch nudged Dougie who shot up shouting, he later admitted he was having a strange nightmare. Everyone was awake apart from Danny. Lindz tried everything or did she? Tom tried his best. The only thing Lindz hasn’t tried was to tickle Danny under his arms.  
“I guess you all move back!” Lindz said.  
“Why?” Karen asked.  
Tom replied, “She’s gonna tickle him! This is gonna be funny!”  
So she unfolded his arms and started to tickle him underneath. Danny started to squirm like a dying worm. Trying not to laugh Lindz carried on. As Lindz was tickling Danny to wake up, Dougie had blown a balloon up and got hold of a needle where he placed the balloon in front of Danny’s face and popped it!  
“WHAT THE FUCK MAN?”  
That woke Danny up.  
“Sorry Danny but you wasn’t waking up! We’re in Singapore and staying over the night so we had to wake you up.”  
Danny not happy, tried to open his eyes. He argued with Dougie about the balloon incident but Lindz calmed him down.

*

The plane landed smoothly in Singapore where the lads got their rucksacks and headed to the exit of the plane. They then had to follow the rest of the passengers to where they were staying the night.  
They arrived at the hotel where Danny and Lindz bunked up, Dougie and Antje bunked up, Tom and Sarah bunked up, Harry and Karen bunked up leaving Fletch on his own. Everyone apart from Lindz, Danny, Harry and Karen were asleep. While Lindz was getting ready for bed Danny had to have a chat with his best mate.

“Lindz can I ask you something?”  
Lindz nodded.  
“How long I’ve you known about your parents?”  
“About 3 years ago. I found my birth certificate and I knew straightaway who they were.”  
Danny asked, “But how is it that her birth mum lives in London and you ended up in Wigan?”  
Lindz shrugged her shoulders, “No idea. Apparently my adopted parents were living in London, something happened and they had to move up to Wigan.”  
Danny was still in some shock as his best mate kept this huge secret from him.  
“Do you need help finding them?” Danny asked.  
Lindz replied, “That’s nice of you Danny but I don’t think that’s necessary. I have been told there is no point looking for my dad.”  
“Why?”  
“Dunno why so I’m not questioning it either.”  
Danny added, “Well if you do need help you know where I am babe.”  
Lindz smiled, “Thanks.” And they both smiled at each other.  
They chatted a bit more about old times until they both agreed it was time for sleep. They both hugged each other and fell asleep.

*

“Hey babes, do you really need to take the whole of the bed up?” Harry asked.  
Karen replied, “That’s you not me!”  
“Women! Take the duvet and the bed!”  
Karen gave Harry a little slap, “Says the one who farts in bed.”  
They both started laughing. They both turned to each other, gazing into each others eyes and cuddled up together. Harry stroking her silky hair, kissing her gently on her forehead as she fell asleep. “I love you Karen,” Harry whispered into Karen’s ear. Karen was now in a deep sleep and did not respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and the crew were up and refreshed! The thing was though Danny and Harry wasn’t impressed! Everyone had forgotten about the eyeliner all over their faces until they screamed at everyone! Danny and Harry had to rush back into the hotel to scrub their faces. Luckily the eyeliner came off, which Danny noticed by looking at the pillows! They all got on to the plane all smiles and got back in their seats. Too awake to sleep they all decided to play games.

Five minutes after boarding the plane, the plane set off on time for once which Dougie was happy about. They were amazed about one thing- when they got up and gone to the airport, the amount of fans that were waiting at the airport was overwhelming.  
“Did you see all them fans?” Tom asked.  
Danny agreed, “There were shit loads. How we got on this plane I have no idea!”  
“It’s called tight security. There were barriers all around Dan.” Harry added.  
“How long have we got until we get there?” asked a fed up Dougie.  
Fletch answered, “About 10 hours maybe more.”  
Dougie sighed.  
“What’s up Doug?” Danny asked.  
“I just feeling it a bit now.”  
“Feeling what?” Antje added.  
Dougie replied, “Knowing I’m away from mum. I mean I haven’t been away from her this far away like. It’s scary the fact you’re a long way away from home. Ignore me, I’m ranting!”  
“I know what you mean,” Tom said, “But I’m sure your mum is okay and that you’ll be ringing her up every day.”  
Dougie nodded, “Yeah you’re right Tom.”

While everyone was chatting, Lindz had got some paper and a pen and started to write stuff… lyrics. Danny being Danny got distracted out of the conversation and his eyes started to wander around. He noticed that Lindz was jotting things down. He looked over her shoulder to get a better look.  
Lindz smirked, “Why don’t you just ask what I’m doing?”  
Danny giggled. They both looked at each other smiling at one another. Danny took the paper off Lindz and started to read what she had jotted down. He suddenly realised she was writing a song. He was very impressed and decided to help out with the lyrics and the chorus by coming up with better lyrics. They named the song POV. They read it again before signing it and started laughing.  
Sarah looked over, “What are you two laughing at?”  
Danny looked at her, “Nothing really just reading these lyrics Lindz and I have come up with.”  
Tom looked intrigued, “Did you just say lyrics? Let’s have a look then.”  
And takes the paper off Danny to read it. Tom was impressed.  
“Err… can I?” Tom asked. Meaning can he alter it or add something. Lindz gave him the go ahead and passed the pen over.  
After about 5 minutes Tom has finished scribbling and jotting things down.  
“Hey that was a excellent piece of lyrics. Maybe we should use them for a song on the album.”  
Lindz answered back, “As long as I’m credited for it too!”  
Lindz grinned at Tom. Tom smiled back and agreed that Lindz would be credited for the lyrics.  
“I reckon we should let her produce it too.” Tom said to Danny. Danny nodded.  
“What? Me? But I’ve never done anything like that before.”  
Danny added, “Yeah but remember all through school you said you would love to do something like this one day!”  
“Yeah but…”  
“No buts,” Tom replied, “Your song technically so you should have a say on how it sounds and stuff.”  
Lindz smiled, “Okay.”

*

So they were all chatting and having a laugh, which is what they did best! The guys were trying to embarrass each other in front of the girls by telling stories that have happened in the past 5 years. Even Fletch was telling stories about the lads. Of course the lads weren’t getting embarrassed and neither was the girls. Dougie was getting fed up again.  
“When are we there yet?”  
“Hey Doug there’s still a long way yet!”  
He sighed, “Okay. So… what are we gonna do when we get there?”  
Fletch explained, “Well obviously get off the flight.” Everyone laughed, “Then get to the hotel and I do recommend we have a lazy day when we get there, especially as we’ll be jet legged! Then we are gonna do anything for maybe the first week?”  
“You mean like sight seeing and stuff.” Danny asked. Fletch nodded.  
“Wicked!”  
“Then the week after we will be meeting up with Peri. She is the producer at Studio 301 in Sydney. Probably have a little meeting about times and stuff and what you want this album to sound like and then hopefully start recording.”  
Tom added, “Sounds wicked! Can’t wait!”  
Danny starts jumping up and down in his seat, “I’ve got butterflies in my tummy.”  
“Why?”  
“Because this album is gonna sound wicked!” Danny replied.  
Dougie added, “Tell me about it. We’re gonna do the album we’ve always wanted to do. Well I’ve always wanted to do an album like this. Don’t know about you guys?”  
Harry, Danny and Tom nodded in agreement.

“Please remain seated and put your seatbelts on. We’re are waiting to land.”

The lads hadn’t realised that with all the talking about the album and memories they had been talking for 10 hours or more. Tom had just come back from the toilet and rushed into his seat to get strapped in. Harry and Danny started arguing- Danny didn’t want to put his seatbelt on but Harry made him. As they were lowering Karen grabbed hold of Lindz’s hand. Lindz was scared of heights and even though it was ages since she had been a plane she hated the landing. As the plane lowered, so did Lindz in her seat.  
“You okay dude?” Danny asked.  
Lindz smirked and then nodded.

After 20 minutes the plane to an halt. Everyone got out of their seats and grabbed their hand luggage and walked off the plane where they were met by a huge sign outside.  
“WELCOME TO SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA”


	6. Chapter 6

“Yeah we’re here!” Dougie jumped around in happiness.  
They indeed were in Australia. Everyone was very happy to finally get there after flying there in 24 hours. Everyone rang their parents up to let them know they have landed and to tell them they were okay. They all wanted a coffee so they all went to Starbucks for a drink where they chatted for a couple of hours before deciding it was a really good idea to go and get their luggage! When they got to the luggage area Dougie noticed something.  
“Where’s my bag?”  
Antje turned around, “What Doug?”  
Dougie started to get a little panicky, “My BAG!!! It’s not here! Where is it?”  
They all did a full search for Dougie’s bag but couldn’t find it. Dougie was a little bit pissed off now. All that was left was a bag that looked like Dougie’s but it was someone else’s.  
“Where the fuck is it?” Dougie yelled.  
Just then Lindz noticed a man walking away with the same bag. So Lindz got the leftover bag and ran up to him.  
“Excuse me love but I think that this is your bag!”  
The man turned around and looked at Lindz. He checked the bag he was carrying on his back and it was indeed Dougie’s. They exchanged bags.  
“Sorry about that. Thanks.” The man smiled at Lindz and walked off.  
Lindz came walking back up to the group and handed Dougie’s bag over.  
“Cheers Lindz!” Dougie said hugging his bag, “I’d be lost without that. How did you know?”  
“The bags look exactly the same so I guessed!” Lindz laughed.  
Harry smirked, “Just imagine if you got it wrong!”  
“I know that would’ve been embarrassing!”  
“Thanks again Lindz.” And Dougie hugged her.

So after the panic of losing a bag and then finding it the group were off to the tour bus that was waiting for them outside. It was a huge red bus with the driver waiting outside with a piece of paper with ‘McFLY’ on it. It made Karen and Antje giggled. They all got on the bus and sat down waiting patiently until they got to the hotel. As they were on the bus the lads were playing their guitars and singing songs, Karen, Antje, Sarah and Lindz joined in!

After a couple of hours singing they all decided to look through the windows and check out the view. They had come to the beach and what a lovely view. Sun, sea, waves- a total fantasy! They hadn’t noticed that they had come to a huge apartment, as big as a house. Fletch got up from his seat and started to get ready.  
“Where are you going Fletch?” Tom asked.  
“Getting off. We’re here!”  
The guys started to look around.  
“Where?!” Dougie added.  
Fletch pointed at the huge apartment. “Here.”  
All their faces dropped.  
“But… that’s a house!” Danny said.  
“Very good Danny. Indeed it’s a house and it’s all ours. So lets all get ready and get in.”  
Everyone was so in shock they got up very quickly, like a rocket went up in their arse or something. They got off the bus and grabbed their equipment and bags and in unison looked up at the building. They were all stood amazed by where they were staying.  
“Come on you lot. You’ve got loads of time to stare. Tell you what you’re all a bunch of kids.” Fletch laughed.  
“But how…?”  
“Well Doug stop staring, quit questioning and get in. I’ll tell you inside.”  
So with that they all got themselves together and made their way in the place.

“Oh my God! This place is da bomb!”  
It was indeed. It was a huge place- kitchen, living room, a huge bathroom and 6 huge bedrooms.  
They were in total shock.  
“So tell us… how did you get this place Fletch?” Sarah asked.  
“Well I know the guy who owns this place and I rented it off him for a few weeks…”  
“Fucking hell! Check this out guys!”  
Harry had gone to the huge patio doors where the curtains were drawn. His opened them up only to be faced with the most amazing view. Harry opened the doors and everyone climbed onto the balcony looking out to the sea.  
“This is fucking sweet!” Dougie added.  
It indeed was, the view was amazing. The sun glistering on the sea and sound of the waves. It was fantastic! They stayed out on the balcony for a good hour until they decided it was a good job to check the rest of the house out!  
Danny ran straight to the bedrooms! They were huge!  
“Oh my God! This is mine!”  
Everyone followed. The bedrooms had double beds in each room, a huge plasma TV and even digital TV and not to mention it had SIX beg rooms too.  
Lindz decided she wanted a room on her own and Fletch had a room on his own. Dougie and Antje was happy to bunk up again. Tom and Sarah was delighted to stay together and so was Harry and Karen. They all choose their rooms that they wanted; all being together apart from Fletch, he’s was on the other side of the house. They couldn’t believe their luck. They were in the best place ever!

“Can’t wait to go and see things!” Danny announced!  
Antje added, “You like sight seeing don’t ya Danny?”  
Danny nodded, “Of course. It’s great as I’ve never been here before and I find all this fascinating!”  
“Well before we go jumping in with both feet Dan we should unpack and make this place our home!” Tom said.  
They all agreed so one by one went into their rooms to unpack. Dougie throwing all his clothes everywhere and Antje trying to clean up after him. When Lindz was unpacking she picked up a piece of paper out of her bag and unfolded it. It was her birth certificate. She folded it again and held it close to her chest, took a long sigh and then locked it away in the bedroom cabinet. Wonder who her parents are? Just then there was a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?”  
“Danny!”  
Lindz opened the door to Danny. He was stood there ready for sight seeing. He had his binoculars and his camera.  
“Fancy going sight seeing babes?”  
“Aye go on then. You pulled my leg. Let me get my camera!”  
And with that off they went. Antje and Karen tagged along.  
Dougie suggested to the others that they should go and chill out on the beach because it was too hot to stay inside. They all agreed and got their stuff ready and off they went to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Well Dougie, Sarah, Tom, Harry and Fletch were lying on the beach in the blistering sun, it was very hot!  
Dougie sat on his beach towel with a nice cold beer in one hand.  
“This is the life!” Dougie giggled.  
Everyone laughed but agreed with him.  
“I would never of thought we would be here. I mean to do an album. This a dream come true!” Tom said.  
Fletch laughed, “Well believe it as we are here. We are gonna have the best time here too. And this album is gonna sound wicked!”  
Everyone cheered. This is indeed was gonna be an experience for the guys.  
“Let’s go swimming. Last one there has to lick my feet!” Dougie announced.  
And with that remark everyone shot up and raced to get in the sea. Tom came last but argued to lick Dougie’s feet and won it. Dougie backed down as he was having too much fun swimming with the waves.  
“Hey Fletch you think we could do some surfing while we’re here? I‘d love to do that”  
Fletch replied, “I’ll see what I can do Doug.”  
And with that Dougie went happily into the waves trying to swim.  
“Doug can you swim?” Harry noticed in concern.  
Dougie nodded, “Course I can dude. Why ask?”  
“Nothing you’re just not swimming properly that’s all.”

On the other side of Sydney Danny, Lindz, Karen and Antje went sight seeing. Danny was like a little kid going to see places he hasn’t before. He was very excited being in Australia and to get the opportunity to go and look at places. Lindz was very intrigued about it too as she’s never been there before. Karen and Antje wasn’t that excited about it but they were happy to be somewhere other than England.  
“So where are we going Danny?” Antje asked.  
“Wherever the winds takes us!” Danny added, “I mean you can’t waste this moment!”  
“Well before we go anywhere dude I think we should eat. You can’t go sight seeing without food.” Lindz said.  
That was true and they all agreed so they were searching for a good takeaway place! Then they came across McDonald’s. Danny suggested going there as there was nowhere else to go. So they went and got something to eat.

*

“Doug don’t go too far dude!” Tom shouted out.  
Dougie was swimming far away from the others and they were getting concerned. Plus because he was far away from them he couldn’t hear them shouting. Dougie swam further and further out to sea. Before he knew it the guys weren’t in seeing distance when he stop to look back. He started to get quite scared as there were no one around him.  
“DOUGIE!!!!!!!” Harry shouted again waiting for a reply. Like Dougie the others couldn’t see him anywhere.  
“Where the fuck is he?” Fletch said.  
Dougie had swam out that far no one could hear him or see him.  
“GUYS!!!!!” Dougie shouted.  
He knew no one could hear him. Just as he was about to swim back something swam past him touching his leg. He froze and a look of panic on his face showed. He couldn’t pull himself together to look at what swam past him. Eventually after beating himself up over it he looked only to be relieved. It was only seaweed that had gone past him. He made his way back to the shore but it seemed that he was having difficulty getting back because of the waves pulling him further out to sea. Dougie started to panic more now. He kicked his legs so hard he hadn’t noticed rocks next to him and kicked the rocks.  
“OUCH!!!!!!!!!!”  
When he looked he had gashed his leg open on a sharp rock.

“Was that Doug shouting then?”  
Harry jumped back in the water, “I’m not waiting.”  
And Harry went in and swam further out shouting for Dougie.  
“DOUGIE!!!”  
“OVER HERE!”  
Harry looked to his right. Dougie was sat on a huge rock clutching his leg trying to stop the bleeding.  
“What happened?”  
Dougie answered, “Well I tried to swim as hard as I could to get back but the waves kept taking me and I kicked a rock and cut my leg open!”  
“We need to get you to the shore. Grab hold of me.”  
And with that Dougie held Harry for dear life as they both swam back to the shore. Tom nearly threw up when he saw the gash in Dougie’s leg. Fletch got Dougie together, applied pressure to the wound while Sarah got a guard who did First Aid on Dougie.  
“You’ll be fine dude. Not really that bad, just a scratch. Just gonna put this bandage on your leg and you’ll be reet.”

*

Danny, Lindz, Karen and Antje were still sight seeing. Danny taking loads of pictures but mostly of him. Karen was feeling the jet leg a bit now.  
“Dude think I need to get back.” Karen said, “I’m not feeling too well.”  
They suggested finding a bench for them to sit on and for Karen to get some energy.  
“The jet leg has started hasn’t it?” Lindz asked.  
Karen nodded.  
“I think we best get to back to the house. Don’t ya agree Dan?”  
Danny nodded with a sulk on his head. Lindz later said if he didn’t stick that bottom lip back in a bird would shit on it! Danny giggled at it and quickly stuck it back in. Just then Danny got a text off Tom saying Dougie’s been hurt.  
“Dougie’s been hurt!”  
Lindz added, “What? Is he ok? How bad is he?”  
Danny put his hands on her shoulders, “Calm down Lindz he’s fine. We’ll make tracks!”

Danny, Lindz, Antje and Karen got back to the house. They opened the door to the living room where Dougie, Tom, Harry and Sarah were sat. Antje noticed the bandage on Dougie’s leg.  
“You okay Doug? Danny told us!”  
“It’s nothing. It’s only a scratch. I’ll live!” Dougie added.  
Danny yelled, “A scratch? Fucking hell Tom. The way you were putting it sounded like he was in danger!”  
Dougie laughed, “Awwwww did we stop you doing your sight seeing.”  
The lads always took the mickey out of Danny for his obsession with sight seeing.  
“Where’s Fletch?”  
Tom replied, “He’s gone doing something. I don’t know about you guys but I’m gonna crash. The jet leg has really got me now.”  
“Me too.” Harry replied. Karen agreed.  
It was getting a bit late as well. So they all thought it was best to sleep and wake up early in the morning to do other stuff.

*

Next day arrived and everyone was woken up by Fletch banging on everyone’s doors. Everyone got up and got dressed and sat in the living room.  
Fletch laughed, “Good morning!”  
No one responded. They were too tired to.  
“Right I hope you are ready for what’s been planned for you lot today.”  
Danny replied in a state of mumbling, “What’s that?”  
“Surfing!”  
Everyone suddenly woke up.  
“Don’t ya think that’s a bit dangerous?” Harry asked, “I mean Dougie swam out there and cut his leg.”  
“Well it was Dougie who wanted to do surfing.”  
Dougie added, “Yeah that was before I got injured.”  
Fletch looked at Dougie, “So you’re telling me you don’t want to now? It’s okay I can go and cancel it?”  
Dougie agreed to go surfing with them. So they all got their stuff in the bags and headed down to the surfing place.


	8. Chapter 8

They all got dropped off outside the surfing centre by their tour bus and headed inside. They were greeted with a bloke who was a surfing instructor.  
“Hey guys, I’m Joe. I’ll be your instructor today but first of all we need to find your swim costumes.”  
So Joe helped them find their size of swimwear and each one put them on. For the girls it felt like a cat suit as they were told not to wear their bras or bikini’s underneath but they all wore shorts and a T-shirt. Everyone laughed at Dougie- the first suit he picked up had a hole in the bum area so when he tried it on he hadn’t noticed his bum was on show!  
Eventually they all got their suits sorted apart from Fletch.  
“You not joining in?” Sarah asked.  
Fletch shook his head.  
“Ignore him Sarah. He’s just being a wuss that’s all!”  
“Shut up Harry!”  
Everyone took the mickey out of Fletch. He got that wound up he joined in. He picked his swimwear out and tried it on and got ready.  
“There! You happy now!”  
Everyone laughed! Everyone picked up their surfboards and followed Joe to the beach. Luckily it was the beach near to where they were staying, but not so lucky for Dougie.  
“Right dudes I want you all to spread out. The first lesson is how to control the surfboard. First of all I would like you all to attach yourselves to the surfboards with those ankle attachers. They are there so when you do fall off your surfboard, it doesn’t go far from you. Right first things first I want you all to lie on your boards like this.”  
And Joe demonstrated while everyone followed. He then showed them how to propel themselves through the water which everyone followed him again. He then demonstrated on how to ‘mount’ the board by sitting on it with the legs over the sides.  
“Ha! It’s like having sex with a girl!” Danny giggled, “But you’re the girl with your legs around the guy.”  
Everyone cracked off laughing.  
“You might think it’s funny now Danny but try and do that in the sea.” Joe said.  
With that Joe demonstrated on how to stand up on the board and to control it while you’re in the waves. He went through this demonstration a few times until everyone got the hang off it.  
“You guys ready to take it to the next step?” Joe asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
“Right lets get into the water. Oh before you set off make sure you keep hold of your boards.”  
“Why’s that?” Tom asked.  
Joe answered, “If you don’t you’ll find out why.”  
So one by one they all set off into the sea where they headed into waves. Dougie, like before, was in front of everyone. It seemed to be easy but it wasn’t. Bodies were flying everywhere where they fell off their boards. Tom found out why you should keep hold of your boards- it came back and smacked him in the face! Dougie seemed to be having a problem though. Whenever the waves hit him he would panic and freeze up!  
“Doug don’t freeze up!” Joe would shout at him.  
But Dougie couldn’t help it. He mounted his board and as a wave came he stood up only to fall off his board but as he landed in the water, he was underwater for quite some time.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
“Where’s Doug?” Karen asked.  
Joe shouted for everyone to get on shore. But Lindz didn’t. As Danny was swimming back to the shore, she shouted him.  
“DANNY!”  
He turned around.  
“What is it Lindz?”  
“I need you to take my board.”  
“Did you not hear Joe? We’ve gotta get outta here.”  
“Yeah but I’m not leaving Dougie. I’ve gotta find him.”  
Without arguing Danny took Lindz’s board and swam to the shore. Everyone was looking around.  
“Where’s Lindz?” Sarah asked.  
Danny pointed out to sea, “She’s looking for Dougie.”  
Joe wasn’t impressed but there wasn’t anything he could do but just wait.

Lindz was swimming all the perimeter of the sea. She kept going underwater to look for him but she couldn’t see him. All of a sudden his surfboard flopped back on the surface of the water. She swam to where it was, took a deep breath and went under. She went really deep and she noticed something floating in the distance- Dougie. She swam as fast as she could. She managed to get to him, grabbed him and shot up to the surface of the water. She would talk to Dougie but he wasn’t responding. She checked his pulse and he had one but he was unconscious and because of that fact he was a dead weight. Lindz grabbed Dougie firmly and started to swim back but with great difficulty.  
“She’s got him!” Tom shouted pointing in the direction of Lindz and Dougie.  
Everyone was relieved. Lindz got to the shore and placed Dougie on the beach. She gave two big pushes on his chest, where he suddenly regained consciousness and spat water out. He was alive! Lindz pulled away and lied back panting for her breath!  
“LINDZ!! You did it!” Danny said hugging her tightly. She tried to tell him let go so she could breath but because she didn’t have the energy she left it.  
Fletch got a blanket and wrapped it around Dougie and they all thought that it was best to end the session. Joe agreed and took their boards back to the centre. Danny and Fletch helped Dougie up on his feet and they all walked back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later and everything seemed to have clamed down. Dougie would never set foot in the sea again. He couldn’t stop thanking Lindz for saving his life- she was getting sick of it. But she was getting it from everyone else. Lindz and Karen have gone shopping for something for Karen to wear for that night. Harry had booked a table for both of them at a posh restaurant that night. Everyone else had decided to go for a piss up around the clubs that night.

“Hey Lindz what do you think I should buy for tonight?” Karen asked.  
Lindz replied, “I think something sexy but yet classy. Something to say you mean serious stuff and something to make Harry’s imagination run wild.”  
They both giggled. They entered a dress shop.  
“I don’t wear dresses Lindz.”  
“You are tonight. You might never know what Harry’s got in store for you. You need to look your best best.”  
Karen nodded with excitement. They would look at every dress while Karen would try them on but they seemed to missing the classy sexy factor. It was 20 minutes later when Lindz found the perfect dress!  
“This is a killer! He would wipe you off the floor with this one! This is gorgeous.”  
Karen added, “But Lindz I don’t think I’ll suit me.”  
“Try it on. You’ll be absolutely stunning in it. Trust me, you’ll have Harry eating out the palm of your hand with this sexy number.”  
So as Karen was trying her dress on, Lindz was browsing for more.  
“You know what Karen. I wished I had a fella like Harry. Charming, kind, treats you well. I’d loved to have someone who would take me out on meals, buy me stuff, make me laugh and smile!”  
“You’ve got Danny for that!” Karen answered.  
Lindz look confused, “Danny? Ney! Get real Karen I mean he’s my best mate.”  
“Only saying but I think you two would be cool together.”  
Lindz smirked while she was looking at dresses, “Do you think so?”  
“I know so Lindz! Does one have feelings for Danny?” Karen laughed through the curtains.  
Lindz replied, “No! Don’t get me wrong he’s great and everything but I don’t think of him like that!”  
“Ah! What’s that I can smell? It’s called bull shit!”  
Lindz laughed, “Whatever Karen.”  
Karen came out of the curtain and Lindz was amazed. The dress fitted perfectly on Karen.  
“Oh my! Karen you looked stunning!”  
Karen added, “Thanks but lets hope Harry will say that.”  
Lindz then added that Harry would do more than that to her and they both laughed. Lindz suggested that she would do Karen’s hair for tonight and she agreed. So Karen got back into her own clothes and bought the dress.

*  
Night time came and Karen was getting ready for her date with Harry. Lindz did her hair up and made it look fabulous. Harry was already at the restaurant to be surprised by Karen’s outfit. Even the other lads were drooling. They couldn’t believe how stunning she was. So she got into the taxi and headed for the restaurant. When Lindz had finished dolling Karen up she started on herself. For the others were gonna hit the town for the very first time since they’ve been there. So Lindz styled her hair up and was wearing a little black number that was backless. She was the last to get ready as everyone else was waiting in the living room.  
“Right ready to go?” Lindz said coming out of her room.  
Danny gulped hard while Dougie couldn’t stop staring at Lindz. Sarah covered Tom’s eyes with her hand and then giggled afterwards. So they all their cash and set out for a good night out.

*  
At the restaurant Harry was waiting patiently at the table. He kept looking at his watch ‘8pm’ Karen should be here by now. Just as he checks his watch again a head came over his shoulders.  
“If you keep looking at that watch you’re gonna wear it out.”  
It was Karen. Harry turned around only to be amazed. Karen was wearing a long sparkly, midnight blue dress that had slits from the bottom to her hips.  
“Oh Karen! You look absolutely gorgeous.”  
Harry stood up and took Karen’s coat where he gave her a long kiss on the lips. They both sat down and couldn’t stop gazing into each others eyes. The waiter shortly came by to give them their menus. After 15 minutes of deciding they both ordered their meals. Harry then ordered the dearest champagne for them both.  
“Harry? What’s the occasion? I mean the dearest champagne?”  
Harry answered, “You’re worth the best! I mean, wow, you look totally amazing! I don’t know what to say.”  
Karen smiled. They both were stunning- Harry wearing a full tux.  
Harry leant in and kissed Karen. “I love you Karen.”  
“I love you too Harry.”

*

It was getting late in the night and the others were having a whale of a time. They all entered a club and went straight to the bar.  
“Next drinks are on me!” Danny said drunkly.  
“But Danny you bought the last ones!” Lindz added.  
Danny told Lindz to keep quiet and he ordered the drinks and ordered shots for everyone.  
“Cheers!” And they all had their shots.  
“Just nipping to the loo.” Danny said and off he went. The others went to find somewhere to sit or dance.  
“I’m just going to the loo too.” Dougie said and off he went to the bog.  
As Danny and Dougie were in the toilets, Dougie pulled Danny to one side.  
“Doug what is it?”  
“I’ve gotta tell someone. I mean I didn’t think I did but now I do I mean…”  
“Dude speak English!” Danny added.  
“I like Lindz. I mean I like her a lot. I fancy Lindz and I don’t know what to do about it!”  
Danny looked at Dougie, giving him dagger eyes without Dougie noticing. The thing is Danny has always fancied Lindz since high school and to hear someone else fancies her he didn’t like.  
“Don’t do anything Doug.”  
“But how can I? With her flirting with me.”  
“Flirting? Where have you seen that? You’re drunk Doug.” laughed Danny.  
“I mean it, she’s helped him out. She found my bag, she’s saved my life…”  
“Doug that just being a friend. Any of us would’ve done that!” Danny said, “Come on lets get back out there they’ll be wondering what we’re up to.”  
“But don’t say anything to anybody ok Danny?”  
“Okay Doug I promise.”  
And they went back out to the others where they partied all night to the early hours.

*  
Harry and Karen were having a great time. Laughing and joking whilst having a meal. Harry looked at Karen in the eyes.  
“Karen I love you so much. I mean you’re the world to me and I’m thankful for that. I wouldn’t know what to do if I had never met you…”  
“Harry what’s up?”  
Harry added, “Nothing babes, please let me say this. I hope you never leave me.”  
“Of course I won’t.”  
Then Harry got up and pulled a box out of his pocket and went down on one knee next to Karen. He opened the box. It was a white gold diamond ring.  
“Well I brought you here to ask you…. Will you marry me?”  
Karen’s heart stopped and missed a beat. She didn’t know this was coming. She had to think fast!  
She looked at Harry and smiled, “Of course I will!”  
Harry grinned from ear to ear and placed the ring on her finger and gave her a huge kiss on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Harry was the first one to wake up. He quietly got out of his bed and pulled the duvet away and back over Karen and gently kissed her on her forehead. He quietly opened and closed the door making sure he didn’t wake Karen up. He went into the kitchen where he noticed in the corner of his eye- Dougie was sat on the couch with his knees up and his head buried in them rocking slightly.  
“Morning Doug.” Harry said. Dougie didn’t respond to Harry. Harry reached into the fridge for some orange juice and into the cupboard for some bread.  
“Are you alright?” Harry was concerned about Dougie. He’s always quiet but never this quiet. Dougie was in his own little world and hasn’t actually noticed Harry in the kitchen. Harry went up to Dougie, “Dougie!”  
“Oh morning. I didn’t see you there. Is it morning? I’ve lost track of time.”  
“Hey dude how long have you been sat there?” Harry asked.  
Dougie looked at his watch, it was 8am.  
“8 hours, couldn’t sleep.” Dougie added twitching his hands.  
“Dude you want some toast and juice?”  
Dougie nodded at Harry. A couple of minutes later Harry sat with Dougie. Dougie then explained he was trying to sleep but he was having nightmares about the near death experience. He told Harry how grateful he was Lindz for ignoring Joe and saving him because if she didn’t he would be dead now. Harry tried to reassure Dougie that everything is okay and that he should be thinking about the future. Just then Danny came staggering in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.  
“Morning Danny,” Dougie and Harry said in unison. Danny looked worse for wear.  
“O I’m sure my drink was spiked last night. This is the worst hangover ever.”  
Dougie added, “Mind you Danny, you were knocking back the shots.”  
So Danny went and sat next to the lads munching on biscuits watching telly. One by one everyone got up with Lindz being the last one to wake up. She walked through holding her head.  
“Ha! Hangover girl?” Karen asked.  
Lindz nodded, “I feel terrible. Does anybody else feel weird? I mean like, I dunno, this is not a hangover. I feel like I’ve been spiked and I know how that feels.”  
“Yeah me too. I don’t feel sick but my head is fucking hurting me.” Danny replied.  
Lindz added, “Then again Dan, we were the only two knocking back them weird shots. God knows what was in them.”  
They were all sat together having breakfast on the balcony peacefully, with the sound of the waves when Sarah suddenly runs to the toilet and throws up!  
“What’s up with Sarah?” Antje asks Tom.  
“Probably that tummy bug. She hadn’t been well for a couple of days now.”  
Suddenly the patio door flung open and out came Fletch.  
“Morning Fletch.” Everyone said.  
Fletch replied, “Morning guys. So are you up for your last day of activity?”  
“What are we doing this time?” Dougie asked shyly.  
“Skydiving.”  
Dougie smiled as he’s done skydiving before. He was well up for it.  
“Fuck that!”  
Everyone turned to look at Lindz. She looked back.  
“What? I’m not fucking free diving from thousands of feet in the air! Get fucked!”  
“Lindz?” Danny answered back, “What’s wrong?”  
“She’s scared of heights.” Fletch replied.  
“Scared? Ha! Fucking petrified more like it!” added Lindz.  
Danny placed his hand on her shoulder, “Well I’m doing it and I’m like you. We can do this together.”  
Lindz looked and smiled at Danny, “I’ll think about it.”  
Everyone had noticed that Sarah was still in toilet. Tom went to the toilet to see if she was okay. As he asked if she was okay, the toilet was flushed and Sarah came out all flustered and sweat pouring. She really didn’t feel well or look it. Tom told her they were skydiving and said she could stay at home but she insisted she would try her best to do it.

It came to the time for everyone to fly off! They were all geared up to go. Sarah getting throwing up again so she stayed on ground and Karen agreed to stay with her before Lindz could say anything. Danny had managed to change Lindz’s mind to go ahead. As they were ready to board the plane, Danny throws a wobble.  
“Dude! What’s do?” Harry asked.  
Danny added sweating, “Oh I just don’t feel like this is a good idea anymore. My heart is fucking thumping. I’m not feeling well.” And with that Danny fell to his knees. Lindz was just about to get in the plane when she noticed Danny and Harry trying to help him so she walked over.  
“What’s up with him?” She asked Harry.  
“Hyperventilating seems like it!”  
Lindz rolled her eyes as she knelt in front of Danny. “Danny! Look at me!”  
Danny could barely lift his head up but he did and looked at Lindz.  
“You need to calm down. I need you to take slow, deep, big breaths for me.” Danny starts to take deep breaths in time with Lindz. As he did this he could feel himself breathing a bit better and his heart rate returning to normal.  
“Right what I need you to do Danny is to take my hands and slowly get to your feet. Just trust me ok?”  
Danny nodded and reached out for Lindz’s hands where she grabbed hold of them whilst Danny got to his feet. Lindz brought him closer and hugged him.  
“I can’t do this without you.” She whispered in his ear. They looked at each other, nodded and smiled.. So Harry, Danny and Lindz got on the plane and sat in the empty spaces.

As they set off, the plane was lifting and Danny sat closer to Lindz and Dougie for a bit of comfort when he noticed that Lindz was trying to find something. She was actually looking for her inhaler. She knew she had put it in a pocket but there were loads and she couldn’t remember which one. As the plane went higher, Lindz could feel her heart racing a little bit more and she suffers from asthma so she knows if she can’t find that inhaler in time then she will have an attack.  
“What are you looking for?” Danny asked.  
“Inhaler. I feel woozy and I need it. Can you check in those pockets and Dougie,” Dougie turned around, “Can you check in them pockets? You’re looking for a blue inhaler and just letting you know I need it… urgently.”  
So Danny and Dougie were checking some of the pockets where Lindz would check the others. Lindz’s breathing getting more and more difficult by the minute.  
“Found it! Dougie shouted and passed it to Lindz.  
She quickly grabbed it and took a couple of puffs whilst holding her head in between her legs. It was time- one by one everyone jumped out of the plane. Dougie went first, then Antje, Tom, Harry, Danny and Lindz. She actually got the courage after kind words from Antje and Tom.

It seemed to be over so quickly. Dougie, Harry, Antje, Danny and Lindz had all reached the ground, with Danny and Lindz hating every minute of it.  
“Where’s Tom?” Antje asked. Everyone looked around and in the sky but Tom was nowhere to be seen. Sarah had recovered a little bit but still felt sick.  
It had been an hour and Tom still wasn’t back. They were getting quite concerned. They were waiting outside sitting on the benches when Harry burst out laughing. Everyone was wondering what he was laughing at- and then they saw with their own eyes. Everyone cracked up. It was Tom. It was Tom covered in shit. He walked up to the gang where Dougie and Danny couldn’t control their giggles.  
“Where have you been?” Karen asked giggling under her breath.  
Tom was pissed off, “I… landed in… fucking cow shit!”  
Everyone cracked up even more.  
“Well where did you land to land in shit?” Antje asked.  
“A cattle field two fucking miles away and I’ve had to walk back.”  
The smell was knocking Sarah sick and she threw up again. Karen suggested she should see a doctor if it doesn’t go away and Sarah agreed she would.  
“As for you smelly shithouse! I guess you need to shower because you stink!” Karen giggled at Tom. She was right though- Tom stank to high heaven! So Tom cleaned himself up but couldn’t get the smell to disappear and they all headed back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day where it was time to buckle down for McFLY, they were going to the studio where they would record their new album, Radio: Active. Everyone had sore heads again after celebrating Karen and Harry’s engagement. They all got on the tour bus and sat around the table all holding their Starbucks.  
Fletch came and sat amongst everyone.  
“Right guys we’re heading to Studio 301. I just wanna know have you got any songs done? Just in case Peri asks for a demo.”  
“Yeah, we have a few recorded already.” added Tom.  
Fletch was happy and he dialled the studio.  
“Hello Peri?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s Fletch, me and the lads are on our way to the studio now to discuss the production of the album.”  
Oh cool, can’t wait to see you but I’m just nipping out so just come in and set all the equipment up. I won’t be too long.”  
“Alright Peri catch you later.”

It wasn’t long when they arrived at the studio. They all gathered their equipment, Lindz and Karen helped the lads bring their stuff in. they all entered the studio and were gob smacked. The place was huge, so the lads picked their own spaces and started to set everything up. As they were setting things up and having a game of ping pong- there was a ping pong table- a woman walked into the studio.  
Fletch shook her hand, “Hey Peri nice to meet you. This is McFLY.”  
“Yeah I know who they are through MySpace.”  
Peri introduced herself to everyone and everyone introduced themselves. She turned to Lindz, Sarah, Karen and Antje, “I’m glad I’m not the only female in the building. With this amount of testosterone in here how’s a woman meant to concentrate?”  
Everyone laughed. Lindz and Karen seemed to get along with Peri straightaway.  
“Well Lindz will be producing one of the songs for us as she wrote most of it,” Danny announced. Lindz turned to Peri, “I will need your help of course.” Peri explained that is what she was there for and she was glad that she had someone else to help her produce the album.

Peri then went on asking if they had any demos so she could find a starting point for the album. Tom nodded and handed over the CD. Peri played it and sat there quietly listening to it with a grin on her face. When she had finished listening to the demo she turned around to face the boys.  
“I like it. Your songs are awesome. Very impressive indeed. So saying as you’re doing this all alone with no record company I suppose you want it to sound how you want it? I mean you want tit to sound like raw material as though it’s come straight out of your heads on to an album?”  
They all agreed and smiling at each other. Peri then explained everything is good but there needs to be some slight adjustments to improve on the songs.  
“I agree.” Lindz blurted out. Everyone looked at her and she looked back, “Oh sorry I thought I was saying it in my head not out loud.”  
Danny added, “No please Lindz. Go on what you were gonna say. It’s great getting feedback from others especially others who know what the fans want to hear.”  
Lindz looked at Tom, “Have you brought your lyric book that you write your songs in?” Tom nodded and handed it over to Lindz. She asked Tom if it was alright if she could try and make another opening verse for the song and Tom did mind at all. So Lindz got a pen and started to jot lyrics down for another verse.  
“Have a look at it!” Lindz handed the book to Tom, “I mean your lyrics are great but…”  
Tom smiled, “But not as good as this. They fit the medley and they’re better than the one I cam up with.”  
Lindz grinned, “Thanks.”  
“I mean it Lindz. You’re very talented but you’re wasting it away.” At this point was now blushing.  
“Fancy making some records? Better crack on with it. The earlier we start the earlier we finish it and then you can enjoy the rest of your stay.” Peri said.  
The lads were excited to the new lyrics which they decided to use so they got to work. First of all they were all sat in their little spaces and recorded the music background and the guitar rifts. Peri explained this was to make the music sound more raw materialised for their new album. They had gone through it enough times until Peri was satisfied. Next came the lyrics part and first up was Danny. No real faults the first time round but Peri wanted to run through it another time.  
“We’ll run through it again and this time Danny don’t hold back your voice. Let go and just sing! You can do it”  
“Okay,” Danny replied, “Let’s do this.”  
And Danny went through it again and this time he let his voice run wild with him.  
“Awesome dude! Told ya you can do it!” Peri said. And with that Danny smiled.  
Then it was Tom’s turn to record his vocals. Everyone was sat in the control room chatting to one another, Danny was on his computer on Facebook whilst Tom sang his bits. The song had finished.  
“Tom I need you to sing higher and much stronger. So you’re putting your passion into the singing.”  
Lindz had an idea and asked Peri if she could use the mic for one minute. Peri agrees to allow Lindz use the mic.  
“Tom was just thinking maybe you should try harder on the last part. I mean like… We’re gonna die in this tooowwwwnnn, yeah, yeah. It might just work or it might not but just try it.”  
Tom nodded.  
Everyone turned to face Lindz. “You’ve gotta awesome voice!” Dougie complimented Lindz.  
“Cheers dude!” Lindz smiled.  
“I told you, you were a natural at this!” Danny grinned. Tom re-recorded his vocals and took Lindz’s advice.  
“there you go. Nice one Tom.” Peri added.  
“Yeah well done dude.” Lindz said.  
Peri agreed to let the lads have a break where they were all sat in the control room having a discussion.  
“We need the chorus to sound more upbeat. I mean like everyone is singing it. It needs at least a few more people singing just that one line.” Harry suggested.  
Peri replied, “I agree which is why I’ve come up with a plan.”  
“Go on,” Tom said.  
“Have Lindz, Antje and Karen singing it and of course Dougie.”  
The lads looked at each other and they knew Peri’s plan was fantastic!  
“I like it Peri.” Tom grinned. Dougie and Harry agreed.  
“I don’t like it,” Danny added. Everyone looked at Danny, he grinned, “I love it!”  
“Well I’m up for it if everyone else is.” Lindz replied. Karen and Antje were both up for it too.  
“How about you Sarah?” Peri asked Sarah.  
Sarah shook her head, “Lovely but no thanks. Not feeling too good, I’d probably throw up on the stuff and you don’t want that!”  
Dougie had a good idea, “I know! Sarah can design the album cover.”  
“Excellent idea Dougie. Fancy doing that babe?” Tom asked Sarah. Sarah agreed to design the album sleeve. Everyone was doing something for the production of this album. Tom suggest which everyone agreed that the girls should come and work for McFLY’s own record label- Super Records and they all agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom’s alarm went off, he turned it off, sat up and stretched. He got out of bed leaving Sarah sleeping and got dressed. He got into the kitchen to make a brew when he checked his watch. A sign of panic spread on his head.  
“SHIT!”  
He hadn’t realised he had been putting his alarm on snooze for the past hour and a half and now they were late to get to the studio!  
He went banging on everyone’s door, shouting at them to get up!  
Harry opens his door in his boxers, “Dude! What’s up?”  
“We’re late. We’re an hour late to get to the studio. I can’t believe we’re late again.”  
Harry shot back in the room and got dressed quickly. Everyone was up and ready and they all piled out through the front door at the same time and rushed to get to the studio.

Fletch and Peri were sat in the control room talking when the door flew open!  
“We are so sorry we’re late!” Tom said.  
“Yeah if Tom hadn’t fallen asleep through his alarm we would've been here.” Danny added.  
“Don’t ya dare blame all this on me. Why didn’t you set your alarm?”  
“Because you said you would do it and wake us all up.”  
“Dudes! It’s okay. Was pretty pissed off as we’ve missed an hour of recording but it doesn’t matter. You’ll just have to stay an extra hour tonight to make up for it!” Peri replied.  
The lads apologised again and agreed to stay behind and extra hour even though Peri said it wasn’t necessary.  
“Where’s Sarah?” Fletch asked Tom.  
“Still not well so I left her at home.”  
They all sat in position and got their guitars out and was told by Peri to try something different with their solo rifts. Tom suggested certain alternatives and Danny suggested some too. They were all very good.  
“Let’s take it to the producer,” Peri said and turned to face Lindz. Lindz was too busy tuning guitars in. She noticed everything had gone so quiet and they were looking at her.  
“What? Me?”  
“Well it is your song. How do you want it to sound?” Peri asked.  
So Lindz asked them to play the rifts again and she was so stuck for choice as they were all fantastic. She decided to go with one of Danny’s rifts but wanted the song to start with a piano piece and then when the chorus comes in, she wanted that to sound quite rocky. So as Tom was putting a piano piece together Lindz was trying to record a demo of the song using her voice and Danny’s.  
After 15 minutes of hard work trying to fit a medley to the song everything seems to go very well. So it came to recording the track and then the vocals. It didn’t really take long for them to record it as Lindz got them playing it perfect nearly the first time around.  
“Right I think this calls for a break. We’ll go for lunch and come back in about an hour or so. And don’t be late!” Peri said.  
Everyone nodded and agreed. Fletch stayed while everyone else went for dinner.

They were all sat in a pub not so far from the studio and were all having lunch with a beer.  
“Hey this albums sounding wicked!” Dougie said excited.  
Tom added, “I agree Doug. I mean it is awesome! But we do have talent helping out. The best producers and the best guitar and bass techs. What more could we want to make this album so great?”  
“Nothing. I mean its great working for yourself. You can do what the hell you want to the album.” Harry said.  
Danny grinned and nodded, “Yeah Harry it is great, nerve wrecking, but its awesome! And Tom don’t forget we have a amazingly talented songwriter also helping us out too!”  
Lindz blushed. Tom and the rest of the gang agreed. They were very happy with the work Lindz has helped them out with.  
“But don’t forget lads Karen and Antje. Helping out with the guitars and bass and of course the drums.” Lindz added.  
“Yeah when did you start doing drum tech?” Antje asked Karen.  
Karen looked at Harry, “By being with Harry.”  
Harry looked at everyone else, “Does anyone want another beer?”  
Everyone nodded yes and Karen got up with Harry and helped him with the drinks.

15-20 minutes later and everyone had finished their dinners. They all chat talking with each other whilst finishing their drinks off before they set off back to the studio.

Back at the studio Peri and Fletch were surprised that the lads got there before the hour was finished so Peri let them have another 15 minutes before they started the recording schedule again. Danny went on his laptop and checked his Facebook and bebo. Lindz and Tom went into the studio to check out other piano pieces for other songs and improved on some of the lyrics. Dougie and Antje had a bass jam while Harry was teaching Karen how to do simple drum beats. While Lindz was messing around she started to sing Bubblewrap. Tom sang along too. Everyone else was listening in the control room. Not to their knowledge Peri had pressed the record button and recorded the whole song. After Lindz and Tom finished singing everyone clapped and cheered for them and then Peri did the playback!  
“How did you? I mean I didn’t… oh god why?” Lindz said stuttering.  
“Why not? You have a great singing voice chuck.” Peri answered. She smiled at Lindz and Lindz smiled back.  
“Right we need to crack on.”

And so with that the lads carried on recording. Just then Lindz’s phone rang. She got up and walked outside the studio and sat down on the chairs in the yard.  
“Hello?”  
“Lindsay?”  
"Yeah?"  
“It’s mum!”  
Lindz gulped and sighed, “Hey mum. How are you?”  
“I’m okay how are you?”  
“Fine tar.”  
“So how’s Australia? How’s the lads treating ya?”  
Lindz laughed, “It’s been awesome mum. I mean the whole experience is awesome. I’ve also written some songs for the album and I’ve even helped out producing it. The lads thought it would be great if me and the other girls came apart of the record company and work for them.”  
“Glad you’re having fun. Sounds like you’re keeping it in the family.”  
“About that I’m sorry mum…”  
“No I’m sorry. I should’ve explained everything sooner. I just didn’t know it would take 21 years to find you again.”  
What? Lindz wasn’t talking to her adopted mother. She was talking to her biological mother. But who is she?  
“Well its not your fault. I’m sure you have your reasons but its not fair on my brother. You know?”  
“I know it’s not but you can’t tell him yet. We are better telling him when you get back from Australia.”  
Lindz added, “But I don’t think I can do that. I mean keep it quiet for so long. He has a right to know as I’m his sister and because I’m working with him right now, it’s fucking hard to keep it secret mum.”  
“I know but you’ve gotta try Lindsay. Anyway I’ve gotta go but I just rang you up to let you know I never stop thinking of you and I’m proud of how well you’ve grown up.”  
“And I never stop thinking of you mum. Well gotta go myself, producing some songs at the moment. You take care yeah?”  
“And you too Lindsay. Take Care and bye.”  
“Bye mum.”

Lindz went back into the studio and into the control room. Lindz sat next to Dougie.  
“Who was that?” Danny looked up from his laptop.  
“Err… it was my mum.”


	13. Chapter 13

Next day seemed to be going so slow. Everyone had been up since 7am and it seemed to be dragging. Sarah wasn’t feeling well, we went to the doctors early in the morning where they prescribed her anti-sickness tablets and took blood tests so she was in bed. Dougie, Tom and Antje had gone to the studio to carry on recording with Peri. Harry and Karen had gone shopping and Lindz had gone for a swim. Danny was sat on the balcony with his guitar, pen and paper. He had a rift for a song in his head and he was trying to write lyrics for the song which Danny titled ‘Falling in Love’. He was looking out to the gorgeous view- brilliant sunshine and lovely blue sea! Excellent for inspiration but it seemed that it wasn’t giving Danny any- he had writers block! He had come up with the rift, the title and the chorus but couldn’t come up with any verses. He stopped trying and placed his guitar on the table and grabbed his cold Corona. While he was sat chilling and relaxing with this head leaning back off the chair he got a text.  
“Ha! U lazy arse! I c u! Lindz xxx”  
Danny looked everywhere but couldn’t see her. He then got another text.  
“On the beach blind bat! Ha!”  
He ran back inside and grabbed his binoculars. He searched the beach looking for Lindz and then she came in sight. She was looking at him and waving. He smiled and waved back. He sat there for a while thinking of Lindz and then he suddenly grabbed his pen and paper and started to jot things down. Danny has liked Lindz ever since High School and everything he thought of her, he wrote down in lyrics and everything came into place with the song. Lindz was the inspiration Danny needed.

Half and a hour later and Danny was still on the balcony playing his guitar and writing songs. There was a loud bang- it was the door. Lindz had walked in after her swim. She walked into the balcony with a towel around her and another one in her hand drying her hair.  
“Still sat here.” Lindz giggled. Danny turned around. Lindz was stood in front of him with dripping wet hair, wearing a bikini that wasn’t leaving much to the imagination and a towel around her waist. His heart skipped a bit. He was liking the view. Danny smiled at her.  
“Enjoy your swim?”  
“It was ace! The waves are awesome today. You should’ve joined me, you would’ve loved it.”  
He had a vision in his head of Lindz swimming alongside him in the ocean, dripping wet. He now wishes he had gone with Lindz for a swim.  
“Well I wanted to write a few more songs for the album.”  
Lindz giggled, “Yeah it looked like it an all. I was trying to get your attention for half an hour. That’s why I texted ya!”  
“Well I can’t see ya from here.” Danny added.  
“It doesn’t matter, maybe next time. So what you’ve wrote so far?” Lindz asked whilst sitting next to him and nudging him. Lindz had wrapped the towel around her head to dry her hair. Danny showed her the lyrics he had so far. She looked at the lyrics for Falling in Love and she was impressed. She asked if she could add other lyrics that might sound better but she had no idea that the song was about her.  
“Hey you must’ve been thinking deeply about this song! The lyrics are awesome!  
Danny smiled, “I had some inspiration.”

At the studios and everything seemed to be going well.  
“Tom I need you to change the key for this song. It just doesn’t sound right.” Peri asked.  
Tom, being Tom, gets quite focus when it comes to writing music for songs and playing them so to be told to change the key pissed him off. He nodded at Peri, went back into his space of the studio and tried to change the key.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Peri asked.  
“Probably not getting any as Sarah’s ill.” Dougie giggled. They all laughed. Antje nudged Dougie.  
“Trust you say that Doug.” Antje smiled and added.  
“Right Dougie, I need you to record some more bass rifts. You okay with that?” Peri asked Dougie. Dougie smiled and Antje passed Dougie his bass. Antje noticed a laptop on the table.  
“Who’s is the laptop?”  
Dougie looked around, “Oh that’s Danny’s!”  
“Do you think he’ll mind if I quickly checked my Facebook?”  
Dougie shrugged his shoulders. So while Dougie was recording Antje went on Danny’s laptop and quickly checked her messages. If Antje wasn’t checking her mail she was helping Dougie tune his bass guitars in and working with him improving on his rifts.  
“Hey these are sounding fantastic you guys.” Peri said. Both Dougie and Antje smiled and carried on recording. 15 minutes later and Tom was ready to record the piano piece again after changing the key. He recorded it and only had to run through it a couple of times.  
“I think that’s enough for today. You haven’t got much to record to be honest. Back tomorrow but I need all of you to finish a few songs off.”  
“Cheers Peri. Fancy coming back with us? Have a few drinks?” Antje asked.  
Peri smiled, “Yeah why not? It’ll be a laugh!”  
So the four of them locked the studio up and went on their journey back home.

Harry and Karen were walking around a clothes shop when Karen caught her eye on a gorgeous dress. She picked it up off the rails and looked at it closely. She placed the dress in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the way she would look in it. Suddenly, a warm breath passed her neck and a nice gentle kiss was placed on her neck. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. It was Harry.  
“You would look gorgeous in that babes.”  
Karen smiled and turned to face Harry. She tightly wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately.  
“You reckon?” Karen asked Harry. She then looked at the price tag, ‘$250’, “It’s a pity its expensive.” and Karen placed the dress back and went for the exit. Harry quickly picked it up and went to the counter where he bought the dress with his credit card and placed the dress in one of the other bags he was carrying. He then followed Karen and went out of the shop and they both agreed to go back to the house.

Back in the house Lindz had a shower and got dressed and was still sat on the balcony with Danny finalising Falling in Love. Lindz went into the kitchen to grab another couple of beers when the bedroom door went. Sarah had woken up and came into the living room. Lindz looked over.  
“Hey chuck you alright?”  
Sarah nodded, “I feel a bit better thanks.”  
“What’s the doctors said?”  
Sarah replied, “Nothing much. They said to take it easy. They took blood tests so I’ve gotta wait to get the results. In the meantime I’ve gotta take the tablets they’ve given me for my sickness.”  
“Well sit down, turn the telly on and I’ll make ya a brew!”  
“Thanks Lindz.”  
Sarah smiled and sat on the couch watching the telly. Danny shouted from the balcony to Sarah asking if she was alright. Lindz made Sarah a brew and told her to shout them if she needed anything and Lindz sat back on the balcony with Danny and passed him his beer.  
The front door went and in came Antje, Dougie, Tom and Peri. Tom went to sit next to Sarah and hugged her and kissed her. Dougie fished out a few beers for everyone and sat in the living room. They were closely followed in by Harry and Karen. Danny and Lindz heard the commotion in the living room and decided to come inside and sat with the others. Karen had an idea that the girls should have a night in while the lads had a night out. The girls were well up for it and the lads agreed that they hadn’t had a lads night out since they got there. Fletch suddenly showed up and agreed to go with the lads as the house was guys free zone for the night. The guys got ready and Lindz, Karen and Peri went to get the beverages for the girlies. By time they arrived back the lads had already gone out so Lindz and Karen put the beverages away and they all got changed into their jammys and sat in the living room.  
Lindz went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, “Who wants a beer?”  
She fished out beers for everyone and then sat down. Antje and Sarah had the popcorn ready and Sarah chose the film. The film was Coyote Ugly. They all sat down comfy and watched the film. After they watched the film they stayed up chatting. Sarah had gone to bed because she was feeling tired.  
“I tell you what now matter how many times I see that I don’t get bored of that film.” Peri said.  
Everyone agreed.  
“Just imagine if we ever did that? What would people say?” Antje said.  
Karen replied, “Do what?”  
“Dance on the bars.”  
“Oh sorry wasn’t with it then. I know what you mean. Harry would kill me!”  
Lindz giggled, “No he wouldn’t! He’d love it really.”  
Everyone giggled.  
“Well what about you Lindz? What would Danny say?” Peri asked.  
Lindz added, “He’ll probably laugh at me thinking what a total drunk I am!”  
Everyone laughed.  
“So have you and Harry set a date yet?” Lindz asked Karen trying to change the subject before people start talking about her and Danny.  
“No not yet. Give us a chance Hun. We haven’t even done any arrangements.”  
“Better to be prepared than not I suppose.” Lindz added.  
“So… what’s happening to you and Doug chick?” Karen asked Antje.  
Antje smiled, “Nothing we’re just good friends.”  
Everyone in unison said , “Yeah right.”  
“It’s true we’re just good pals. How about you and Danny?” Antje asked Lindz.  
Lindz looked at them, “We’re best mates nothing more.”  
“You would be great together chick. You two go together.” Peri said.  
Lindz shook her head, “No. Don’t get me wrong he’s great but I couldn’t.”

The lads had gone to a club. Dougie had trouble getting in at first, the door security wouldn’t believe his ID was real but somehow they got him to believe. Fletch, Harry and Dougie sat at a table while Danny and Tom got the drinks. When Tom and Danny got the drinks they went and sat with the other lads.  
“I just wanna say the album’s sounding wicked!” Fletch said. He then raised his beer, “To a wicked album.”  
The lads toasted to that.  
“So you wrote any more songs?” Fletch asked.  
Tom replied, “Fletch shut up about work for once. We’re out here on a night out.”  
Just then a tall blonde, big breasted, not wearing much female walked past the table. Fletch and Dougie couldn’t stop staring at her. Their eyes followed the female with every step she took.  
Fletch tried to speak, “Did you see…”  
“Yep.” Dougie added, “Did you see the pair?”  
Fletch nodded and said yes. The female heard Fletch and Dougie talking about her and caught them looking at her too. As she saw this she looked around and looked at them. She smiled at them both and then glanced over at Danny giving him the eye but Danny didn’t see this as he was too busy messing with his mobile phone. The female walked away. Suddenly Dougie kicked Danny under the table.  
“OUCH! What the fuck did you do that for man?”  
“That chick was checking you out dude!”  
Danny replied, “Oh right!”  
“What’s up with you Danny? You tend to be the first one there.”  
Danny sighed, “Not really my type.”  
“But you didn’t see her! A fit chick walked past the table and gave you the eye and all you did was play with your mobile phone.” Fletch added.  
Danny was getting annoyed, “Well if you’re so arsed about her why don’t you go for her! She’s all yours.”  
Fletch thought that was a good idea and got to his feet and went searching for the female.  
“What’s up Danny? You’re not yourself.” Dougie asked concerned.  
Danny shrugged his shoulders. He got up and walked away from the table. He looked at his band mates, “Going for a slash.”  
“I’ll come with ya need one myself.” And Tom got up and walked with Danny.  
In the toilets Tom knew something was troubling Danny. He wasn’t himself as he was acting differently.  
“Hey dude are you okay?”  
Danny looked up, “Yeah Tom.”  
“Sorry for bothering you but I know you’re not. You’re not yourself today. What’s troubling you?”  
Danny took a sigh, “Right well Doug’s pissed me off kicking me. I mean just because I didn’t look up to see that girl. Just because I didn’t jump up for the chance. I noticed Dougie seems to think I’m like that. Well I don’t want to be like that anymore. I wanna find someone who loves me and will look after me!”  
Tom put his hand on his best mates shoulders, “Danny, go for her!”  
Danny turned around, “What do you mean?”  
“Go for Lindz. Come on I think it’s quite obvious who you’ve fallen for here. You wanna settle down and the person is Lindz. Now I think you should go for it. What have you gotta lose?”  
Danny smirked, “Her! I could lose her Tom. And for good this time. What I feel for Lindz is indescribable. I mean when I think of her my heart skips a beat and I can’t stand not being near her.”  
“Sounds to me mate you’ve fallen in love.” Tom said.  
Danny looked at Tom and smiled, “I think, actually I know I have. I’m in love with Lindz.”


	14. Chapter 14

A month later

The last day of recording. Peri, with Lindz’s help, had produced the majority of the album now and they only needed to polish two songs off and they were finished. Oh Sarah got her blood test results back- they came back to tell her she’s pregnant! Tom and Sarah were thrilled when they had heard the news as they had been together for a long time and was kinda trying for a baby. They had to polish Falling in Love and POV off. The lads suggested to get Lindz to sing a verse or two saying she wrote part of it. Lindz agreed but only if they were sure about it and they said they were. So Lindz recorded her vocals on a couple of songs for the album. Lindz suggested they should do a McFLY version as well as the versions with Lindz’s voice in could be extras! They thought it was a good idea and went along with it! So they carried on with the recording while Sarah sat in the control room finishing off her design for the album cover. The lads were excited about the cover and happy about the final touches to the album.

“Good news guys! The album is officially finished!” Peri announced.  
Everyone cheered.  
“I can’t believe this is the last day guys!” Danny said.  
Tom nodded, “I know it’s gone so quick. It’s been ace!”  
“I can’t believe it that we’ve managed to make an album I have always wanted to!” Dougie said.  
The lads agreed that this had been such an experience recording in the studio with Peri and to be Australia was awesome!  
“We thank you Peri.” Danny smiled!  
Peri smiled back, “No worries but Lindz did most of the work. I mean she was a god’s send!”  
Danny nodded and Dougie agreed too, “It would’ve taken longer otherwise. Thank you Lindz.”  
And Dougie hugged Lindz, and Lindz hugged him back kissing him on the cheek. Dougie grinned at Lindz  
“We’ll have to stay in touch Peri.” Lindz said.  
“Of course you can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
Karen answered, “Well we still have a few days left so you’re always welcome to hang out with us until we go back.”  
“Thanks Karen, that’ll be awesome!”  
And Peri and Karen smiled.  
“Right that’s settle then. Who’s up for a piss up tonight around town?” Danny asked.  
“Aye I’m up for it.” Lindz added.  
“Me too.” Peri and Karen said. And of course Dougie and Harry agreed to show. And also Antje. Tom was going to have an early night that night with Sarah.  
“Tom she can look after herself!” Harry said to Tom.  
Tom added, “I know but I’d like to be there for when she does need help.”  
Karen agreed to go back to Peri’s house to get some clothes for the night. Lindz and Antje ran out to town to but some clothes for the night as they didn’t have anything new to wear.

Night time came and everyone was getting ready. Tom and Sarah where in their jammys watching television, cuddled up in each others arms.  
“Hey Lindz! Have you got any eyeliner spare babes?” Peri shouted across from the bathroom.  
“Yeah give us a sec!”  
And Lindz passed it over to Peri. “Thanks.”  
“How long will you be? I need to use the bathroom!” Lindz shouted.  
Danny popped his head through his bedroom window, “Do you girls really need to shout?”  
Lindz and Peri looked at each other and then to Danny, “Yeah!”  
They all laughed.  
In Harry’s room Karen was feeling down in the dumps.  
“I can’t find anything to wear!” She said to Harry. Harry remembered the dress he bought the other day when they both were shopping.  
“Close your eyes.” Harry said.  
“Why?”  
“Just trust me.” And so Karen closed her eyes waiting for Harry to say it was okay to open them again. Harry got the plastic bag and took the dress out. And placed it on the bed.  
“Right open them.”  
Karen opened her eyes only to be met with her dream dress she saw in the shop. She picked it up and looked at Harry with joy in her face. She placed it back into the bed and hugged Harry tightly.  
“Thank you babes.” Karen said.  
“You’re welcome!”  
“I love you,” Karen whispered.  
“I love you too.” Harry said and then he kissed her gently on the lips.  
“Best get ready then.”  
And they started to get ready.

Everyone was ready except for Harry and Karen.  
“For god’s sake man, we’ve only got like 8 hours drinking! Get a move on!” Danny shouted out to Harry’s door.  
“Okay, okay, okay. Keep your hair on dude! We’re ready!”  
And out came Harry and Karen.  
“Wow!” Dougie said about Karen. Karen looked gorgeous in her dress. Everyone complimented her and for once she felt loved by everyone.  
“Right are we going then?” Danny said. He was eager to get out and enjoy themselves.  
They all agreed and got all their belongings. They waved Tom and Sarah goodnight and don’t wait up for them! And they went through the door. They were walking down the street chatting with each other.  
“I haven’t been out in ages.” Antje said.  
“Me either chick.” Peri sighed, “It’s great to be able to go out with people that know what a good time means. My mates are boring!”  
“Well you’re with the right kind of people Peri. We’ll show you a good time alright!” Danny said smiling.  
“Where we off too first?” Harry asked.  
“How about there? Seems like a pretty cool place!” Dougie pointed.  
Danny turned to him with concern, “Are you trying to tell us something lad?”  
“What d’ya mean?”  
“Doug that’s a gay bar stupid!” Danny laughed.  
Everyone laughed with him. Poor Dougie he always got it off the guys., “You’re always mean to me.”  
“But you always dig the hole first.” Harry chuckled.  
“I think that is a better place!” Karen pointed over to a more classy bar.  
“Oh no!” Lindz smirked  
“What?” Karen asked.  
“It seems like Harry is wearing off onto Karen. OH shit! That’s the bar where we had those stupid shots Danny remember?”  
Danny smiled, “Right we’re going there then.”  
And they all followed Danny to the bar.

At the house Tom and Sarah were cuddling up on the sofa.  
“So how far have you gone babes? Did the doctor tell you?”  
Sarah shook her head, “I tell ya what your memory is bad. I’ve told ya 5 times already. I’m 3 months gone.”  
Tom smiled, “I’m so excited. I love you Sarah.”  
“I love you too.”  
And they leant in to kiss each other passionately. Their arms wrapped around each other losing sight of everything. Tom’s hand started to fall lower and lower Sarah’s body caressing it slowly. He started to slowly take her jammy bottoms off when she stopped him.  
“Tom we can’t do that! It’ll hurt the baby!” Sarah said.  
Shit! Tom thought, ‘I’m gotta get anything for next 7 months now.’ He looked at Sarah with his big brown puppy dog eyes.  
“But… Sarah can we just have a play then?” Tom smirked.  
Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled, “Go on then.”  
And things happened.

Back out on the town and again Lindz and Danny were downing those stupid shots again. They had stayed most of the night in the first club as the music was awesome! A bit of everything, trance, r ‘n’ b, pop, rock, dance etc. Peri, Karen and Antje started on the shots as well but Antje couldn’t keep up with the others. Harry and Dougie sat there laughing their heads off.  
“Well you should’ve known Antje that northerners can drink you southerners under the table!” Danny laughed.  
Harry gave him a look of concern but giggled after, “Is that a challenge approaching Danny boy?”  
Danny laughed and nodded.  
“You’re on!”  
So Karen, Peri, Antje and Dougie left them to it. They all decided to go and so they went to the dance floor. After they decided it was time for another drink Lindz and Dougie went up to the bar to get drinks. The bar was packed full of customers waiting to be served and Dougie thought this was a good time to get things in the open.  
Dougie turned to Lindz.  
“Lindz I need to talk to you.”  
“What about Doug?” Lindz got a bit edgy. Did he know what she was hiding from everyone all this time?  
“I.. I..” There was a pause.  
“Spit it out Doug. We’re next to be served.”  
Just as he was about to say something the bartender came to them where Lindz and Dougie ordered the drinks. He turned again to Lindz.  
“Right I’m just gonna come out with it.” Dougie added, “I like you Lindz.”  
Lindz smiled, “I like you too Doug but…”  
Just then as Dougie heard those words he flung himself upon Lindz and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him off and backed away.  
“What the fuck Doug?” Lindz said in a slight of anger but in shock.  
Dougie’s eyes were filling up, “But…”  
But before Dougie could finish his line off Lindz ran straight to the toilet out of the way from Dougie.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a week later since that night where Dougie kissed Lindz. No one else knew about it and everything had changed between them. Lindz tried everything and anything to avoid Dougie; while Dougie tried everything and anything to talk to Lindz. It made her feel physically sick thinking about it. It wasn’t the fact she wasn’t sexually attracted to him, no, it was something else. Something that was eating her up inside. Something no one knew about and she was in turmoil whether to say something to anybody. Sarah had to go home as there was an family emergency and she needed to be there.

The guys had done their third show in Australia and the atmosphere was great! They still had a couple of songs to do before they were set the get off stage. The girls were sat front row of the gig and was singing away with each other when Lindz got a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to be faced by a girl.  
“Lindz?!”  
“Who are ya?”  
“It’s Lauren! Your cousin! I knew it was you. I recognise you in the photo my mum has of you. How are you doing?”  
Lindz had never met her cousin before as she was born in Australia.  
“Hey Lauren.” Lindz replied a little edgy, “I’m fine thanks. How are you?”  
Peri and Karen turned around and then did Antje. They asked Lindz who this girl was so she introduced them to Lauren. They got on so well together.  
“So how did you get to hear about McFLY? Karen asked.  
Lauren pointed to Lindz, “Lindz sent me loads of stuff about them four years ago and I haven’t looked back since!”  
“Yeah I was in college then when I left college I lost my email address and obviously Lauren’s too.”  
Lauren got a pen and paper out and wrote her email address down and her telephone number. Lindz smiled and said thanks.

“Right guys thanks ever so much and we’ll seen you soon. Take care and goodnight.”

Karen, Peri, Lindz and Antje heard the cue and Lindz quickly turned around to Lauren.  
“I’ve… we’ve gotta go now.”  
“Why?”  
Peri replied, “We’re with the lads.”  
“NO WAY? You’re with McFLY?”  
Karen quickly added, “Shhh!”  
“Yeah we don’t want everybody knowing.” Antje said.  
“I’ll tell you tomorrow. See you Lauren.”  
“Bye!”  
And with that Lindz, Karen, Peri and Antje got out of the crowd and walked through backstage where they were met by Dougie. Lindz lowered her head, walked past him and went on the tour bus. Dougie looked sad but turned to the others.  
“It’s about time. We’re gonna be late.”  
“Sorry we were caught up with Lauren.” Peri said.  
“Who’s Lauren?” Dougie asked.  
Antje replied, “Lindz’s cousin.”  
Dougie smiled at Antje. He noted that they would have to carry the conversation on the bus as the road has getting hectic and they needed to set off.

“Oh my God! That was fucking awesome!” Danny said flopping on the seat, dripping with sweat.  
“Hell yeah! That was better than last night.” Said Tom wiping his face with a towel.  
Dougie, Karen, Peri and Antje got on the tour bus. They all sat down when Dougie noticed Lindz wasn’t there.  
“Where’s Lindz?”  
Harry replied, “Oh she went upstairs. Complaining of stomach pains.”  
Lindz could hear them talking about her downstairs. She was cuddled up on her bed with her head on a pillow. She heard footsteps coming upstairs. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
“Lindz? Are ya awake?” It was Dougie. He had come upstairs to sort their differences out. Lindz stayed still, pretending to be asleep. She heard footsteps again but this time slowly moving away from her and downstairs. She slowly opened her eyes and Dougie was nowhere to be seen. She was thinking of that night when Dougie kissed her ‘Why did I let it get his far?’ she thought, ‘I need to tell him the truth about their friendship’ she thought again. She laid there thinking about how to say things until she felt her eyes going heavy and she fell asleep.

Morning after and Lindz woke up screaming and sweating. She had the dream about Dougie kissing her again. She then realised she was on the bus and that it was all quiet. She got up and walked downstairs to see she was all alone, expect for the driver stood outside. She looked outside to find that they stopped outside a service station. The driver was outside having a cigarette.  
“Hey sleepy!”  
“Hey Paul. How long have I been up there for?”  
“All night. Want one?” Paul said showing her a packet of cigarettes. The way she was feeling, she needed one. She took one and lit it.  
“Why were you screaming?” Paul asked.  
“Oh nightmare. Doesn’t matter!”  
She was sat on the step of the bus when Danny and Peri came walking towards them.  
“Hey you’re awake!” Peri said to Lindz. Lindz looked at her confused.  
“Yeah we’ve been trying to wake you up for the past hour,” laughed Danny, “How’s the stomach ache?”  
“What?” Lindz answered, “Oh… yeah much better thanks.”  
Danny looked at Lindz, knowing that she didn’t have stomach ache and that there was something wrong. Next came Harry and Karen they were all stood there chatting for about 15 minutes before going back into the bus. Fletch and Tom came next and they were waiting for Antje and Dougie.  
“What’s taking them?” Fletch thought.

Antje and Dougie were stood in a queue in WHSmith waiting to be served. Antje saw that Dougie was upset over something.  
“Doug you alright?”  
Dougie sighed and looked at her, “No.”  
“What’s up?”  
“I don’t know babe. I mean… I’ve messed things up big style. I don’t want made me do it.”  
“Messed what up?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
Antje turned to Dougie, “It matters to me. I hate seeing you like this. Tell me what’s up?”  
Dougie took another deep sigh and turned to Antje, “Well if I tell you, please don’t say anything to the lads for the others. I feel shit as it is.”  
“Promise. Please Doug tell me.”  
“Well you know the night we went out after the album was finished and me and Lindz went to the bar to get some drinks?”  
Antje nodded, “Yeah she walked off into the toilet.”  
Dougie nodded, “Yeah well… I did something. I kissed her…”  
“You did what…?”  
Dougie gave a slight look of annoyance on his face, “Can I finished Antje? Anyway yeah I kissed her and now she’s avoiding me.”  
“I don’t think she’s avoiding you…”  
Dougie added, “Not avoiding me? Antje she can’t stand being in the same room as me.”  
Antje put her arm around Doug, “She’ll come around in time Doug. Just leave it. I can’t believe she pushed you off man. I mean who would do that?”  
Dougie planted a little smile on his face and turned to Antje, “You did!”  
“But that’s because I like you as a friend. I couldn’t anyway.”  
“Why not?”  
Antje added, “I mean we’ve known each other since primary school. You’re like a brother to me. That would be weird.”  
Dougie laughed, “Well I guess that would be weird.”  
Just then Fletch came storming in the shop.  
“You two hurry the fuck on. We’re gonna be late for sound check.”  
Just then Antje and Dougie got served and ran to the tour bus. They sat down with the others panting for their breath. Everyone laughed at them. Dougie kept staring at Lindz wondering whether or not she was gonna talk to him but she didn’t. She literally blanked him out and talked to the others. Dougie felt like a loner and Antje noticed this. She also had noticed Lindz was avoiding Dougie but why? She couldn’t answer that question yet.

“So Fletch haven’t seen ya in a long time! Last time we saw you, you went with that chick!” Tom said.  
“Oh yeah the one that was eyeing Danny up all night!” Dougie laughed.  
Danny looked at Dougie, “She wasn’t eyeing me up all night Doug. Why did she go with him then?”  
Fletch replied, “Because you wouldn’t got with her!”  
“Anyway how are ya?” Harry asked.  
“Never better now I got that out of my system.” Fletch laughed.  
“EWW! Fletch we didn’t need to know that, “Peri said disgusted.  
“Yeah I mean we don’t wanna hear what you get up to. It’s bad enough hearing what these lads get up to. Never mind a grown man.” Karen added.  
“Right we have a gig today. And that’s where we’re going.” Fletch added.  
“Another one? I thought we had a few days off before the next one.” Danny said fed up.  
Fletch shook his head. He said they had a couple of days off after this one. Fletch warned the lads that apparently there were loads of fans already there to meet them.  
“How do they know about us?” Harry asked, “I mean we’ve never been before.”  
Danny laughed, “I asked a fan that last night and she said ‘MySpace’”  
Everyone laughed. It was the way Danny said MySpace that was so funny.  
They all got to the arena and indeed there were shit loads of fans waiting for them. It was, in a way, like England. They all got out of the tour bus- even the girls were famous which was a shock to them! And they all headed in to do the sound check.

Night time and they had just finished their gig and was in the bus getting back to the house. They were all exhausted as well as the girls. They had to do all the guitar techs jobs as their usual ones didn’t come with them to Australia. They were shattered all of them. They got to the house and piled on the sofa. Danny and Dougie got a few beers out and sat down watching telly. Karen, Peri and Lindz were also having beers and having a laugh when Lindz got a phone call. She rang to a bedroom.

“Hi mum.”  
“Hey Lindz. How are things?”  
“Not so good. I can’t do this anymore.”  
“What…”  
“I can’t keep on lying anymore. It has got out of hand over here! I need to tell him or someone. I can’t keep this bottled up any longer.”  
“But you promised…”  
“Mum I make and break promises. If you knew about it then you would understand. But I’ve gotta say something now. I am not keeping it all in any longer.”  
And Lindz hung up.  
She sat on her bed, with her head in her hands crying. She didn’t know what to do. She was in turmoil about the whole situation. She took her birth certificate and read through it. She knew something had to be said because she couldn’t keep it in any longer but it was how to say it and who to say it too. ‘I’ll tell Danny’ Lindz thought. ‘He’ll help me with this’. Lindz again looked at her certificate, and then placed it back in the drawer. She got up to go back into the living room with everyone else and realised that she should tell Danny everything tomorrow morning. Lindz knew it was time for the truth to come out.


	16. Chapter 16

Lindz wakes up around midday and get dressed. As she got out of bed she opened her curtains to let the blazing sunshine into her room. She noticed that the house was quite quiet with just the sound of the telly on from the living room. She reached over and grabbed her certificate out of the drawer, put it in her pocket and leaves her bedroom. She closed her door and walked into the living room where she found Danny sitting on the couch. She was relieved that is was Danny. Danny turned to her.  
“Hey sleepyhead!” He grinned. She looked at Danny and smiled.  
“You on your own?”  
Danny nodded, “The others have gone shopping but I was too late to go with them.”  
Lindz was in the kitchen when she turned the kettle on.  
“Fancy a brew?”  
“Yeah please Lindz.”  
As Lindz was making the brews for her and Danny she was thinking really hard. Should she tell Danny what has really been troubling her? She knew this could be the only time to tell him. After all Danny said that they told each other everything. After making the brews Lindz entered the living room, passed Danny his drink and sat beside him.  
“Cheers babe.” Danny said. He took a sip of his tea and smiled, “Best cuppa since I got here. You know how I like it!”  
Lindz grinned, “Well we did live together a long time ago and not once did you brew up.”  
Danny tried to defend himself but was failing badly- they would just end up laughing. They sat there watching telly and for a bit there was an awkward silence. Danny looked at Lindz.  
“What’s up?” He said.  
Lindz had her head down, twitching her fingers thinking, “Err… nothing why?”  
“You’re not yourself. C’mon Lindz how long have we known each other? I can see there’s something bothering you. Wanna talk about it?”  
Talk? Lindz was thinking would be great but what to and how to say it. ‘Think, Lindz, think’ was the voices saying in the Lindz’s head.  
“Well… there is something.” She looked at Danny.  
“What’s that?”  
“Well you remember when you said in Singapore that you’re here to help find my parents?”  
Danny nodded.  
“Well I need to help, not to find them, but to tell them.”  
Danny looked shock, “You’ve found them!”  
Lindz nodded, “But it’s complicated. My mum knows but my brother…”  
“Wait. You have a brother?” asked Danny. Lindz nodded.  
“My brother doesn’t know and I don’t know what to tell him.”  
“Who is he? What’s his name?”  
“His name is…”  
Just as she was about to reveal his name the rest of the group walked in. they all piled in the kitchen putting the food shopping away whilst they were talking amongst each other.  
Lindz looked at Danny with desperation to tell him while Danny was looking at her as to tell her to carry on. But she couldn’t carry on, she had to find a way to tell him without the others knowing. She knew she couldn’t tell him, or maybe she’d show him instead. Lindz reached into her pocket and pulled out her birth certificate, and placed it in Danny’s hand. She got up from the couch, and then whispered in Danny’s ear, “Don’t read here. Read alone!” Danny wondered why but placed it in his front pocket. Lindz then grabbed her phone and iPod from the table and went for the door.  
“Where you going?” Antje asked.  
“Err…. Out. Need some fresh air.” And Lindz walked out. They were all sat in the living room.

“What’s up with Lindz?” Karen asked Danny. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“She’s been avoiding me isn’t she?” Dougie questioned.  
Tom asked, “Why is she avoiding you Dougie?”  
“Well that night after finishing the album and we all went out and err… I kissed her and she pushed me back. She hasn’t spoken to me since that night.”  
“Why would she do that? I mean push you back Doug?” Peri asked. Dougie shrugged his shoulders.  
“Maybe she isn’t into Dougie like that,” Danny added getting a little angry as Dougie kissed Lindz.  
“But… she’s been so nice to me while we’ve been here. I thought she did.”  
Just then Danny’s phone goes off. He received a text message. It was from Lindz.  
‘I’ll be on the beach if you wanna talk. You probably will after looking at my birth certificate. Lindz xxx’  
‘Birth certificate?’ Danny thought. He suddenly realised Lindz was on about the piece of paper she handed him earlier.  
“Going for a slash.” And Danny got up and went into the toilet. He locked the door and sat on the toilet. He reached into his front pocket of his shorts and pulled out the piece of paper Lindz had given him. He sat there looking at it.  
‘Should I really be looking at this’ Danny thought, ‘What am I about to find out?’. For a minute Danny placed the paper back into his pocket and got up only to realise that he needs to know. ‘Maybe I’m her brother?’ Danny thought ‘Shit I hope not. We use to date in high school’  
Danny sat back down again and pulled the paper out of his pocket once more. He took a deep breath and slowly unfolded it and read through it.

‘Certificate of Birth.  
Name: Lindsay Marie Poynter  
DOB: 13/12/1986

What? Danny thought. He checked it again. Poynter? He checked it again to make sure but it clearly said Lindsay Marie Poynter! Danny sat there with his hand over his mouth trying to resist shouting ad sat there gob smacked. He quickly folded the paper again, and placed it into his pocket and walked out the toilet. He entered the living room and grabbed his sunglasses.  
“Just nipping out!” He said to the others where he left the house.

He walked to the beach where he instantly spotted Lindz sitting with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. He carried on until he came alongside Lindz and sat down. Lindz looked at him, then turned back.  
“why didn’t you tell me?” Danny asked.  
“That I’m Dougie’s sister? How could I?” Lindz said.  
“But… jeez Lindz. I mean you’ve gotta tell him.”  
Lindz replied, “Don’t ya think I don’t know that. But how? Oh by the way Dougie I’m your sister! I was adopted at birth. Not really gonna go down well is it? I mean he has feelings, it knocks me sick!”  
“Yeah he just told us he kissed you.”  
“That’s what I mean. how would you react if the girl you had feelings for turn out to be your sister? I’d throw up if that was me, in Dougie’s shoes.”  
“I’ll admit before I looked at it I thought that I was your brother.”  
Lindz laughed, “Oh God! I think I’ve would’ve told you before we slept together in high school”  
They both laughed.  
Danny grabbed hold of Lindz’s hand and turned her head to looked at him. He smiled at Lindz.  
“The thing is Lindz, you will have to tell them sooner than later.”  
“It’s a bit late for that saying Danny don’t ya think? I mean its been 20 years for him, 21 years for me.”  
Danny pulled Lindz closer and wrapped his arms around her. Lindz flopped her head into his chest.  
“I’ll be there with you when you tell him.”  
“Thanks Danny.”  
Lindz lifted her head up and hugged Danny kissing him on the cheek, “I’d knew you’d help me.”  
Danny hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Since Lindz told Danny about Dougie being her brother, things seemed to be a lot easier. She was still avoiding Dougie but not as much as she used to, for once she would stay in the room where he was and talk to him slightly. Danny and Dougie’s friendship started to drift apart though as Danny knew about Lindz’s secret which he kept telling Lindz to say something about. But in Dougie‘s eyes he thought there was something going on with Danny and Lindz. It was the last show in Australia. It was a great night and they were all on the tour bus. Dougie had been drinking, a lot and tempers started to flare up. Dougie looked at Danny.  
“What is your problem?”  
Danny looked confused, “I don’t know what you’re on about mate.”  
Dougie pushed Danny, “I’m no mate of yours.”  
Danny was getting pissed off with this and stood there looking at Dougie. He crossed his arms, “What the fuck are you playing at Doug? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“What’s wrong with me? What’s fucking wrong with you?”  
Karen and Peri were getting quite scared, “Doug clam down dude! He’s done nothing wrong.”  
Dougie turned to them, “This is between me and Danny.”  
Dougie then turned back to Danny, staggered a bit and got his balance and looked at him.  
“What do you think you’re playing at?”  
“Look Doug what do you mean?”  
“You know what I mean! Playing around with Lindz behind my back knowing that I have feelings for her!”  
Lindz was sat at the front with Tom and Paul, the driver. Tom was driving the bus as Paul was tired. Lindz heard her name and sat quietly.  
“What the fuck? There is nothing going on between me and Lindz.”  
Dougie laughed and then took a sip of his drink, “Bollocks Danny.”  
And Dougie went to put his drink on the table. But, with huge force, Dougie swung the bottle that hard it skimmed across the table and hit Karen in the head. Harry stood up.  
“What the fuck man? You’re bang out of order hitting Karen like that.”  
Dougie just tried to get his balance and laughed. Harry was angry. They had just played an awesome gig and was tired. This is all he needed. Harry got up and took a swing at Dougie and got him right in the face. That was it! Dougie jumped on Harry and started to punch him in the head. Karen tried to get him off Harry but it was no use. Danny was grabbing hold of Dougie to get him off Harry but he couldn’t get a good grip of him. Danny suggested Antje, Karen and Peri to move out the way as he said ‘this is gonna get nasty’. So Karen, Peri and Antje sat on the beds. Antje couldn’t see her best mate like this and tried to help Danny but it was no use- Dougie was too strong for them, strangely enough. But Dougie turned around and punched Antje in the face.  
“Get the fuck off him Dougie!” Danny shouted and Lindz stood up and turned around to see her horror! Dougie had made Harry bleed and Danny was trying his best to get Dougie off Harry. Harry was that tired he couldn’t stop him from hitting him. Lindz had enough of this, got up and ran down the aisle of the bus and grabbed hold of Dougie and threw him to the floor.  
“I am sick and tired of you Dougie! You’re a fucking idiot!”  
Danny stood there in shock, “Lindz?”  
Lindz stopped him, “No he needs to be told. Look Dougie you need to grow up and get a fucking life. I am sick and tired of you having a go at Danny. There is nothing between me and Danny we are just good friends. And as for Harry why the fuck have you done what you’ve just done? I hate ya!”  
Dougie looked up at Lindz, “But… I’m sorry.”  
“Too fucking late. Why do I have to put up with this? You’ve been at each others throats for a fucking while now and it’s always me that has to break you lot up.”  
Lindz turned to see Harry. He was covered in blood because Dougie had broken his nose. Lindz told Karen to get the first aid box. Harry slowly got up and sat up holding his nose to stop the bleeding. Lindz told Peri to wet a cloth so she could use it. She sat next to Harry cleaning his face up. Danny looked over Lindz’s shoulder.  
“You need to tell him Lindz, it’s got outta control!”  
“I’m not now. He doesn’t fucking deserve to be told. I hate him!”  
“You don’t mean that?”  
Lindz looked up at Danny, “Don’t I?”  
For the rest of the way back to the house, Karen sat nursing Harry’s nose. Antje was sat next to Dougie, who wasn’t speaking to her. Lindz sat back at the front with Paul and Tom and Danny joined them.

They all got back to the house where everyone ignored Dougie. As things were meant to have clamed down, it clearly didn’t. Dougie went over to Harry to apologise but Harry wasn’t having it.  
“Dougie get the fuck away from me!”  
“But Harry… I’m sorry mate. I really am.”  
Harry turned his back on him. Karen was nursing his nose. The bleeding had stop but the swelling hadn’t. He could barely open his right eye.  
“Doug, let him clam down and sort it out later.” Tom said trying to hold Dougie back.  
Dougie sobbed, “I’m so sorry guys. I don’t what came over me. I can’t believe what I’ve done.” Danny and Lindz were cuddled up on the sofa watching telly when Dougie came to them to apologise. They turned to him.  
“Look Doug you’ve really hurt my feelings mate. I’ve never fallen out with ya like that before.” Danny said to Dougie. Dougie lowered his head as he knew Danny was right.  
“I promise I’ll make it up to you guys. I’m so sorry.”  
Lindz snapped. Perhaps she shouldn’t have but she was still angry.  
“The fact is Dougie you’ve hurt 5 of your great mates, 2 of them are your band mates and 1 is your best mate. How do you think they will forgive and forget? Coz I’m finding it very hard too Dougie. The fact I had to throw you off Harry. The argument was about Danny and I so why the fuck did you go for Harry?”  
“He hit me first.”  
Lindz turned to Harry to ask if it was right. Harry confirmed it and Lindz shook her head. She muttered something under her breath.  
“What was that?” Harry said sharply.  
Lindz sighed, “So you’re all the fucking same!”  
“But Lindz he hit me with the bottle.” Karen added.  
Lindz turned to Karen, “Right Doug is pissed, quite frankly, not being able to control his limbs probably accidentally skimmed the bottle. Therefore it was an accident!”  
“Don’t talk to my girl like that.” Harry said.  
“Ah please Harry. Take a chill pill! I wasn’t talking to Karen in the way you think I was.”  
Harry looked angry. Tempers flared up again.  
“I am sick and tired of hearing you lot shouting at each other.” Lindz said.  
“Wasn’t fucking talking to you bitch.” Harry said in uproar.  
Peri stood up, “Wow! Calm down people. Lindz shut up and Harry there is no need for that!”  
“But she’s backing Dougie up. Making excuses for him.”  
“Harry for one I’m not backing him up. Two I’m not making excuses for him. Three its not my fault you blow things out of proportion. If saving your life is gonna get me this much grief, I don’t know why I fucking bothered.”  
“This is getting way outta control!” Antje added. Tom agreed. Antje and Tom decided to stand on the outside of their argument and watch.  
“So is there something going out between you and Danny?” Karen asked.  
Lindz replied, “No there isn’t. I wish people would stop asking and thinking there is. We are good pals.”  
“Sorry I was only asking.” Karen said in a bit of a rage.  
Lindz looked at her and sighed, “Sorry chuck didn’t mean to bite your head off. I am just sick and tired of all this and has for you Dougie…”  
Dougie looked up, “What?”  
“I know you have feelings for me but we just can’t be together.”  
“Why?” Dougie asked.  
“Because we just can’t.” Lindz turned her back and started to walk towards the front door.  
Dougie stood up. “But why the fuck not?”  
Lindz was getting mad. The fact she was related to Dougie was the reason why and fact it wasn’t him she liked- it was Danny. Lindz had cracked and snapped at Dougie.  
“You really wanna fucking now why?”  
Danny looked at her as the say this wasn’t the right time to say it.  
“You wanna know Doug?”  
“Yeah I fucking do!”  
Lindz sighed, “Because I’m your fucking sister that’s why!”  
Everyone went silent. Lindz went and got her coat. Dougie sat down gob smacked.  
“Where are you going Lindz?” Tom said.  
“Out! Screw you guys. I’ve had enough of this shit.” And with that Lindz left.

Fifteen minutes and Lindz was still nowhere to been seen. It was getting in the early hours of the morning and it was pitch black outside. Danny was getting worried about her so he got his stuff.  
“I’m going to find her.”  
Tom answered, “But Danny, it’s getting late.”  
“Tom I’m not leaving Lindz to walk around here on her own in the dark. I’m going to find her. I have my mobile if you want me.”  
Tom told Danny that he’ll keep a check on him every so often so they knew he was safe.  
And so he got his coat and mobile and left the house.  
Dougie was still in shock. He was sat on his chair looked in the mid air. Antje went up to him.  
“Doug are you alright?”  
“Lindz… is my sister? I mean my flesh and blood… and I didn’t know about it. I mean how? Mum’s never mentioned ever having a another kid before me. I’m so confused.”  
Antje wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t really know what to say to him in this situation. To be honest no one did.  
“Did any of you know about it?” Dougie asked everyone.  
Everyone shook their heads, “No we didn’t Doug.” Harry added.  
Dougie started to cry, “It’s all my fault. All this tonight is my fault!”  
Peri came running over to him and cuddled him.  
“Dougie you wasn’t meant to know about Lindz. She’s obviously know for a while.”  
“Yeah didn’t she say something before?” Karen asked.  
Peri shrugged her shoulders, “No point, maybe Lindz had the moment planned to tell him and because of all this she had no other choice but too.”  
“Danny knew!” Karen said.  
Dougie looked at her, “How do you know that?”  
“C’mon Doug they tell each other everything. She must’ve told him.”  
“But why didn’t he say anything? I mean we’re talking about family I never knew I had. Why did Danny keep it away from me?”  
Peri answered, “Dougie, it’s not his place to tell you. He actually did the right thing for once.”  
Dougie cracked off a little laugh, “I suppose you’re right. Thanks Peri.”


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone thought about this situation but Dougie was still slightly confused about it and who can blame him? He has just found out that the girl he has feelings for is in fact his older sister that he never knew about it. It would fuck everyone’s head up I guess. Dougie was still in shock but was getting a grip on the events that night. Danny was still out there though looking for Lindz. He was checking in town and in every pub and club looking for Lindz but couldn’t find her at all. He was getting worried in case something had happened to her. His phone started to ring and the caller ID was Tom.  
“Hey Tom!”  
“Where are ya?”  
“In town looking for Lindz.”  
“Have you found her yet?”  
Danny sighed in worry, “Not yet.”  
“Well I’ll ring ya again dude soon. Okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
Dougie jumped up from his seat and grabbed the phone from Tom.  
“Danny?”  
“Doug?”  
“Yeah! Did you know?”  
“Yeah dude! I’m sorry!”  
“Why didn’t you tell me mate?” Dougie added.  
Danny replied, “Because it wasn’t my place dude! It was better for Lindz to tell ya!”  
“It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. Please find her mate!”  
“Don’t worry Doug I will! There’s only one more place she could be which is the beach so I’m off to there to find her. Keep checking on me yeah?”  
Dougie answered, “Okay dude! Chat laters.”

Dougie hung up and gave Tom back his phone. He apologised for snatching his phone but he needed to know why his mate didn’t tell him about Lindz. Tom understood and told him not to apologise. Dougie was still stood up- he had sobered up quite quickly. He turned around to face Harry and had a look of shame on his face.  
“Look…”  
“It’s okay,” Harry butted in, “I don’t wanna fall out with you dude! It’s okay about earlier. I’m sure of it.”  
And Harry got up and hugged his mate. Karen smiled because her Harry wasn’t angry anymore and neither was she! Dougie looked at Karen and she smiled back.  
“I’m sorry Karen!” Dougie added.  
Karen replied, “It’s okay Dougie!” And hugged him. They all sat back down and there was a long silence.  
“So what now?” Antje asked.  
“What do you mean?” Peri said.  
Antje then explained what they were gonna do for the rest of the night. Peri had an idea and went straight for the fridge. They still had some beers left and so she started to dish them out to everyone. Tom changed the subject to the gig they had just done and Dougie started to cheer up.  
“It was the best gig I’ve played over here.” Dougie added.  
Everyone agreed with excitement.  
“Can’t believe it was the last one though. I have had such a blast doing them.” Harry said.  
“I know I mean tonight has been…” Tom stopped. His phone was ringing and the caller ID was home, “Oh hang on. I’ve gotta take this.” And he went in his room to take it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey son have I woken you up?”  
“No dad we’re still up. What’s up?”  
“Well your mum thought ringing you up was a bad idea but you need to know.”  
Tom was getting scared. Was it about Sarah? He thought.  
“Dad what’s up? Is it Sarah?”  
“No. She’s fine. It’s about your sister Nikki.”  
Tom’s heart stopped for a bit. His dad carried on.  
“She’s been in a car crash son. She’s stable but she’s in a coma.”  
“Right.. I’m coming home to be with you.”  
“No need son she is okay. We will ring you if there are any changes okay?”  
Tom agreed and said to hug his mum for him and said goodbye to his dad. He came back in to the living room a little upset. Antje noticed this and turned to him.  
“You okay Tom?”  
Tom shook his head, “That was dad.”  
“What’s up?” Peri asked with concern.  
“It’s Nikki. She’s in intensive care. She’s been in a car crash.”  
Dougie looked at him in horror, “Sorry dude! Is she okay?”  
Tom nodded, “Yeah she’s stable but in a coma. Dad says not to rush home.”  
“Then don’t mate. I know it’s hard but he would want you to enjoy the rest of the week here. He’ll ring ya if anything happens yeah?” Harry added.  
Tom nodded. Harry then explained that its best to leave it like that and added that he was sorry about hearing about Nikki. Nikki was younger than Tom and he loves her so much. They are like Danny and Lindz are- very close to each other. They are best mates as well as siblings so it was playing on his mind for a long time. They had put music on to cheer the mood and it was working. Tom was getting a little bit happier and Doug was dancing around the house, well trying to dance anyway! Dougie sent a text to Lindz, ‘Hope you’re okay. Please come back! Doug x’

Back outside and Danny was still looking for Lindz. He had looked everywhere and there was no sign of her. He came to the footpath to the beach and looked over. He saw a shadow sat on the beach near the waves. It was Lindz but he wasn’t quite sure who it was as it was pitch black. He stopped and looked closely. He saw a light from the shadow. Lindz had just received the text from Dougie. She read it and then put her phone back on the ground. She was playing with the pebbles on the sand. Danny looked again. Maybe if I ring her phone? Danny thought so he took his phone out of his pocket, looked for Lindz in his address book and pressed the green button to dial it. As he did the shadow on the beach picked up their phone. Lindz picked up her phone and saw the caller ID saying Danny and she diverted him and placed her phone on the sand again. Danny was upset about that! He tried again, he was sure it was Lindz. He dialled her number again and hear Bruce Springsteen- Run to You beaming out! He knew it was Lindz as she had that set on her phone whenever he rang her! She diverted him again. He pressed key lock on his phone and put it back in his phone. He started to walk down the footpath but stopped.  
‘Should I go to her? Is she pissed off with me? But I can’t leave her out here on her own, god knows what could happen to her! Come on legs, start walking!’ Danny thought!  
And Danny started to walk closer to her. He gulped very hard with every step he took. He had no idea what reaction he was gonna get off her. As he got closer, he stopped and thought but there was no point of turning back now and carried on. He got to Lindz’s side and looked over her. Lindz didn’t realise he was there. She then heard a voice.

“Fancy a chat?” Danny said.  
Lindz sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “If you want.”  
And Danny sat next to her while Lindz didn’t look at him. She was still playing with the pebbles in front of her.


	19. Chapter 19

Danny sat down and crossed his legs. There was an awkward silence. He couldn’t imagine what his best mate could be going through. He took a deep breath.  
“How are ya?”  
Lindz stopped playing with the pebbles and looked straight out to the ocean, “Well I don’t know. I’m confused. I don’t know what to do Danny!”  
“What do you mean?”  
Lindz answered, “I mean about all this now. I’ve now told Dougie about being his sister and now its all in the open I don’t know what to do. Everything has changed and I don’t know how to cope with all this.”  
Danny put a hand on her shoulder, “Babe, it will be okay. I know this must be hard but aren’t you glad he knows now?”  
Lindz nodded her head, “But I can’t stopped thinking that this has changed our friendship.”  
“Don’t ya think that was already changed when he said he had feelings for you?”  
Lindz smirked, “I suppose you’re right about that one. How is he anyway?”  
“Well just got off the phone to him. He’s okay, confused but I think it’s sinking in. He’s worried about you Lindz.”  
“I know he texted me before you rang me. Sorry I diverted you, I didn’t know what I thinking at the time. My heart was saying pick up but my head was telling me to be on my own for a bit.”  
Danny explained there was no need to apologise as he somehow understood how Lindz must’ve been feeling.  
“It’s a lot to take in all of this for both you and Doug but I’m sure you could’ve told him something different.”  
Lindz looked at Danny confused, “Like what?”  
“Like just for tonight you could’ve told him that you don’t have feelings like that about him and told him about the real reason in the morning. You kinda said it in a rage!”  
Lindz added, “I know Dan but I couldn’t keep lying to him anymore. I guess I did snap and said it at the wrong time. But what could I have said to him. Sorry Dougie but I have feelings for someone else not you. That’s like rejected him man, that would’ve bruised his pride more than coming out with the truth.”  
Danny giggled, “Yeah perhaps you’re right. I’m no good in this situations you know that.”  
Lindz laughed, “Yeah you’re right here.”  
Danny was laughing with her. He loved it that his mate was feeling a bit better but couldn’t stop wondering what she had just said to him. ‘She has feelings for someone else? But who could that be?’ He thought. He was praying it was him deep down inside as he loved Lindz so much.  
“So… you like someone then?” Danny asked. He gulped hard, wondering if he shouldn’t have asked that question in case he got the answer he didn’t want.  
“Yeah Dan. You know him actually!”  
Danny looked shock. ‘I know him’ he thought, ‘But who?’. He wondered. He was more intrigued.  
“Who?”  
Lindz laughed and nudged him. He was wondering why she was laughing. She turned around to face Danny.  
“It’s you, you stupid rat!”  
And she giggled again. Danny had a huge grin on his face. He was grinning ear to ear. That was the answer he wanted to hear all along. Now Danny was just trying to pin point the best time to make the move. ‘Should I kiss her?’ He thought. A lot of thoughts were running around in his mind. He moved closer to Lindz and wrapped his arms around her. They carried on chatting whilst looking out to the ocean and the waves.

Back in the house everyone had forgotten the time as they were dancing around, getting pissed. Dougie was getting closer to Peri by the hour. He was getting very clingy and hugging her all the time. Karen and Harry looked at each other and grinned about it.  
“It’s looks like Doug has a new crush?” Harry whispered in Karen’s ear.  
Karen laughed out loud and then whispered back, “I don’t think Peri’s complaining though.”  
Karen turned around and kissed Harry passionately. They didn’t realise they weren’t the other ones that had noticed how close Dougie and Peri was getting. Antje noticed as well. She was feeling quite sad because in secret she had strong feelings for Dougie. Very strong feelings and she was wondering why the hell she turned him down all those years ago. She decided to turn around to Tom and have a conversation.  
“So Tom… how long has Sarah gone for now?”  
Tom tried to remember, “Nearly 4 months now.”  
Antje smiled, “Bet you’re excited then. Has she booked for a scan?”  
Tom shook his head, “Not yet she said she would wait until we got home then I can be there. I can’t wait as we’ve been trying for a while now.”  
“Have you? I didn’t know that. I just thought it just happened.”  
Tom giggled, “No we’ve been trying for a few months.”  
Antje was getting quite tired and thought it was best for her to go to bed so she said goodnight to everyone and went to her room. Tom got another beer for everyone and sat back down when he realised the time! It was 4am. ‘SHIT!’ He thought, ‘I haven’t rang Danny for ages’. He got his phone and started to ring him. Danny picked up!  
“Have you found her yet?” Tom asked. Dougie stopped dancing and looked at Tom to wait for an answer, “Well its getting late Danny. You need to get back with her now. How long will you two be?”  
Dougie was relieved that Danny had found his sister.  
“Right okay then dude! Be quick. Catch ya in a minute.”  
Tom put the phone down and looked at Dougie and smiled. Dougie had a grin going from ear to ear. He was excited that Danny had found Lindz but was scared inside as he didn’t know what to say when she got back.

“Lindz that was Tom. I told him we’ll be back soon.”  
Danny turned to Lindz. She took a deep sigh and looked up to the sky.  
“What’s up babe?”  
“I don’t think I can go back. Everyone knows and as soon as I walk through that door they are all gonna be looking at me. I don’t think I can handle that.”  
Danny stood up and put his hands out for her. She grabbed them and Danny pulled her up and hugged her.  
“It’s okay I’ll be there with ya.”  
Lindz smiled, “Thanks Danny. I’m glad I’ve got ya, you know! I mean you’ve been there for me, through thick and thin. No other friend has.”  
Danny pulled away from Lindz and looked in her eyes. ‘This is the best time’ Danny thought. And Danny placed his hand on Lindz’s face to stroke her soft skin. He flicked her hair out of her face. Lindz was getting butterflies in her stomach but so was Danny. Danny was nervous about the whole thing for once in his life. Danny then leant in closer and planted his lips on hers. They kissed very slowly yet passionately, his tongue slowly caressing hers. Danny’s hands were now brushing through her soft, silky black hair while he kissed her more. Lindz suddenly stopped and pulled away.  
“I can’t do this Danny. I’m sorry.”  
Danny stood there frozen with a sad look on his face. He had no idea what they were doing wrong.  
“What ya mean babes? We have feelings for each other what are we doing wrong Lindz?”  
Lindz looked at him and realised that he was hurting. Indeed she had very strong feelings for Danny, she always had done but her head was in tatters.  
“Not now Danny. Not with all this going on. I need to sort my head out first before anything else. I’m sorry. Please understand.”  
Danny nodded and smiled although was disappointed and hurt inside. He did understand what Lindz was saying but he wanted to be with her so much it did hurt him… a lot.  
Danny took a deep sigh, “Okay Lindz.”  
And Lindz kissed him again and hugged him, “Thanks.” She whispered in Danny’s ear. Lindz suggested they get back or the others would be worrying even more and so Lindz grabbed her phone from the sand and walked with Danny chatting about random stuff.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE AT THE END!!!

Back at the house everyone that was awake was still partying. Tom eventually went to bed after ringing Danny. So there was Harry, Karen, Dougie and Peri left awake. They were watching a film about vampires. Karen got scared and hid her head into Harry’s chest. Dougie laughed at her but instantly did the same- he hid his head in Peri’s chest. ‘How comfy!’ Dougie thought. They were laughing with each other when Danny and Lindz got to the door. Danny was about to open the front door when Lindz stopped him.  
“I.. I.. I can’t do it Danny!” Lindz stuttered, “Everyone is still up!”  
Danny hugged her, “Babe you’ll be fine, trust me!”  
Lindz looked at Danny, smiled and nodded. Danny pulled away from Lindz, although he didn’t want to, and turned the handle on the front door. They both walked into the living room and everyone did what Lindz was dreading they would do- they turned and stared at them. There was a very awkward silence between them all. Dougie smiled at Lindz and Danny but couldn’t say anything. Lindz looked at everyone and hated the fact that everyone were staring in her direction.  
“I.. I’ll be in my room. Night.” Lindz said awkwardly and went to her room and shut the door.  
Danny took his coat off and sat down with the others.  
“So.. How is she?” Peri asked. Danny looked at her.  
“Pretty confused,” Danny turned to look at Dougie, “I’m sorry dude about all this.”  
Dougie added, “It’s okay mate. It wasn’t your fault,” Dougie smiled, “I’m just gonna go and speak to her.”  
“She’d love that Doug,” Danny said. And with that Dougie got up, patted his mate on the shoulders and went to Lindz’s room.

Lindz was lied on her bed thinking about the nights events. There was a knock on her door, Lindz said nothing.  
“Lindz it’s Dougie! Can I come in?”  
Lindz got up and opened the door. She moved out the way for Dougie to come in and she closed the door behind them. There was this awkward silence with the two of them staring down to the ground. Dougie looked at Lindz, smiled and flung himself at her. They both hugged each other. Lindz pulled away and looked at Dougie. She knew she would have to say something but what?  
“Doug… I’m sorry!”  
“For what?”  
“All this,” Lindz replied, “I should’ve told ya ages ago. I mean, I know it’s hard to understand but I didn’t know how to tell ya Doug and…”  
Dougie butted in, “Lindz, it’s okay.”  
Lindz stopped and looked at Dougie confused, “It is?”  
Dougie smiled, “Yeah. I’ve done a lot of thinking and I’m guessing you were just looking for the right time to tell me but tonight was the last straw and you came out with it,” Dougie paused and Lindz nodded, “The thing is Lindz I don’t blame ya! It must’ve been so hard to keep it a secret. I’m glad you’ve told me now though. I mean all this time I thought I was the oldest and now I’m not…”  
“Doug I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way if I have done. How are ya anyway?”  
Dougie sat on her bed while Lindz joined him by his side. Dougie shrugged his shoulders.  
“A little confused I guess! So… how long have you know about it? I mean being my sister?”  
“Since Danny spoke about you and your mum in the early days of the band. I knew then but I couldn’t tell him…”  
“So when did you tell him?” Dougie asked confused.  
“A few days ago. That day you told everyone you kissed me.”  
Dougie got shivers down his spine with the thought that he kissed his own sister.  
“Yeah… well! Let’s not go there,” chuckled Dougie.  
They sat together talking to each other and giggling.

Back in the living room, the others were watching Back to the Future in silence. Karen and Peri were eager to find out what was said between Danny and Lindz.  
“I wonder what they’re talking about!” Peri said meaning Lindz and Dougie.  
Danny turned to Peri, “Probably about tonight! They have a lot to talk about.”  
Harry added, “So how long have you know about Dougie being her brother?”  
“About a week so it’s still news to me.”  
Karen was intrigued about it all as she was wondering where that leaves Lindz and Danny now Dougie wasn’t a issue anymore.  
“So what will become of you and Lindz?” Karen asked. Harry nudged her but she didn’t react to it.  
“Well she wants to get all this sorted out first before anything happens between us. I understand why though. I mean it’s hard to sort things out with a clumsy brother than having a stupid boyfriend in the way,” Danny chuckled.  
“You’re not stupid Danny,” Peri added, “I mean you did the right thing about this. You must feel strongly for Lindz’s trust to keep this one a secret for you anyway.”  
“I know what you mean.” Laughed Danny.  
Danny was getting tired and thought it was time to get forty winks so he got up, said goodnight to the others and went to his room. He slightly knocked on the door of Lindz’s room and said goodnight to Lindz and Dougie before heading off into his room. Peri was getting tired and because she was sleeping on the couch Harry and Karen decided to leave her to it to get some kip and they headed off to her room.

Harry slowly closed the door so they didn’t wake the others up. Karen was about to walk to the bed when Harry grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into his arms. He slowly moved the hair from Karen’s face and slowly kissed her caressing her tongue- they got lost in the kiss. Harry’s hands had moved down to Karen’s top where he slowly unbuttoned her top, her heart beating faster and faster with every button he undid. As he undid her top, he was smiling to see that Karen was wearing a black, lacy bra- lingerie turned Harry on. He slowly slipped her top off her shoulders when it fell to the floor. Harry leant in closer caressing her soft tender neck with kisses. Karen moaned as she liked it and Harry knew this. Karen reached for Harry’s top, grabbed it and pulled it over his head. His bare, toned body pressed against hers. They were still kissing when Karen slowly unbuckled Harry’s belt and undid his jeans. As Harry didn’t have much of a bum, his jeans fell straight on the floor. Karen noticed his huge erection! He stepped out of his jeans and led Karen slowly to the bottom of the bed. Karen grabbed his huge erection and started to rub him gently but firmly up and down. He cried out a slight moan. Karen realised and so she carried on a little bit more speed. Harry slowly removed Karen’s pants revealing yet more lingerie. Karen felt Harry’s erection pulsing harder and faster- he was ready! She stopped and sexily removed her lingerie while Harry removed his boxers- both of them now naked. Karen sat on the end of the bed and grabbed Harry’s erection again. Harry looked at her and smiled. She leant in closer and Harry thought it was his birthday! She wrapped her warm lips around his erection and slowly moved up and down, while Harry cried out louder moans this time. He knew he was ready to blow his load so he stopped Karen even though he was loving it! He kissed her again, moving forward so Karen would go backwards. As they lay on the bed, he grabbed Karen’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. They both whispered ‘I love you’ to each other as Harry got into position and entered her with his huge, pulsing erection!


	21. Chapter 21

Lindz wakes up with a smile on her face for once! But she couldn’t stop noticing that her feet were heavy, like a heavy load was lying on them. She sat up and looked at her feet only to find curled up in a little ball was Dougie. They must’ve fell asleep watching TV. She felt good finally, she felt good that Dougie and her finally bonded last night as family! The only problem she had now was getting out of bed. She really needed the toilet but didn’t want to wake Dougie up but she really had no choice so she tried her best. She slowly slipped her feet from under Dougie but just as she did that he started to wriggle. Lindz stopped moving her feet but Dougie just got comfy again and never woke up so she carried on. She managed to move her feet and got off the bed quietly and made sure all the time she didn’t wake Dougie up. She quietly opened and closed her door and ran quickly to the bathroom only to find out it was engaged! She was stood outside the bathroom holding herself and dancing around stupidly. She heard the toilet flushing and then the lock on the door and then the door swung open. She didn’t stop to think someone was behind that door but she was really desperate for the toilet. She ran straight in, bumping into someone- it was Danny.  
“Hey morning sunshine!”  
“Hey Danny can we talk in a bit. I’m kinda really desperate for the loo.”  
“Oh.. Okay yeah!” Danny chuckled.  
So Lindz forced the door shut while Danny went into the living room. There was also Peri, Tom and Antje sat in the living room having breakfast. Lindz finished in the bathroom and came in after 5 minutes.  
“Feel better now!” Danny sniggered.  
Lindz smiled, “Yes I am! I really needed that!”  
“Where’s Dougie? He didn’t come to his room last night.” Antje asked worried.  
“It’s okay he fell asleep in my room.” Lindz replied.  
“So are you two okay now?” Tom asked.  
Lindz nodded, “Last night was great. We really talked about things. I know we’re gonna be okay.”  
Tom smiled at Lindz but couldn’t stop looking sad.  
“Are you okay Tom?”  
“Yeah just thinking about Nikki that’s all.”  
Lindz was confused, “Why what’s up with her?”  
“Yeah what’s up with your sister Tom?” Danny added. Tom had forgotten that Danny and Lindz wasn’t there when he got the phone call from his dad.  
“Oh yeah you don’t know. I got a call off my dad saying Nikki has been in a car crash.”  
Lindz had a look of shock on her face. She sat next to Tom, “Is she okay dude?”  
Tom nodded, “She’s in a coma but she’s stable! I can’t wait to get home to see her.”  
“I bet you can’t. Sorry mate to hear that.” Danny said sympathetically.  
Tom smiled and thanked them.  
“So what are the plans for today? I mean it’s our last day here!” Lindz asked with a sigh of sadness.  
Danny shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know we haven’t really planned anything. I can’t believe it’s nearly all over. It’s gone so quick.”  
“I know what you mean Danny. Just as we’re having fun it has to end!” Antje said.  
“It doesn’t have to end yet guys. Lets make today special!” Peri announced.  
They all agreed to hang out in town for the day.  
Lindz added, “I think I’m gonna visit my cousin Lauren. Not seen her since that gig the other day. Need to catch up with her.”  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Danny asked.  
“No it’s okay. I’m going to see with Dougie wants to come. He might want to meet his cousin.” Lindz smiled. Danny understood. He knew that they are best mates and the next few weeks she would want to spend more time with Dougie to get to know him as a brother. Lindz laughed.  
“What is it?” Peri asked.  
Lindz added, “It feels weird. Having a younger brother. I mean I’ve always known to be the only child so it’s very weird to adjust to all this.”  
“I know chick but it will get better.” Peri said.  
Lindz smiled at Peri. All Lindz was thinking was that she needed to spend a fair bit of time with Dougie to adjust to the new family she’s found but yet again she doesn’t want to lose her best mate who she loves dearly. Just then Dougie walked into the room. His hair was ruffled up and was still half asleep. He looked up at everyone and smiled.  
“Morning guys!”  
“Morning Dougie!”  
He went into the kitchen and made himself a black coffee because he really was sleepy. He sat down next to Danny. They all had a conversation about where they were going for the day. Dougie agreed to go with Lindz as he thought it would be fun to meet the family. They were waiting for over an hour, waiting for Karen and Harry to get out of their cradles but they wasn’t budging. Lindz and Dougie got ready to go to Lauren’s. She had rang her to tell her she was on her way and Lauren was dead excited. Little did she know who was coming with Lindz. So Lindz got the keys to the car that they were renting out and drove to Laurens. Danny, Tom, Peri and Antje got their things together and went into town to hang out with one another while they left Harry and Karen to it.

Lindz and Dougie arrived at Lauren’s house. They were pulling up on the driveway when the door flung open. It was her Auntie, Lauren’s mum. Lindz parked the car and got out of it.  
“Hey Lindz! Lauren’s said she was expecting you.”  
Lindz smiled at her. She couldn’t think for the love of God what her name was. So her Auntie, Lindz and Dougie walked into the house into the living room. Lauren’s mum shouted up the stairs to Lauren saying that Lindz was here.  
“So Lindz who is the fine looking lad with you?” Lauren’s mum sniggered.  
“This is Dougie. Dougie this is… I’m really sorry its been so long. What is your name?”  
“It’s Emily and it’s okay. Nice to meet you Dougie.”  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
Just then Lauren ran down the stairs, entered the living room but stopped dead in her tracks.  
“What’s up Lauren?” Emily asked. She noticed that Lauren was staring at Dougie.  
“Do you know who this lad is Lauren?”  
Lauren nodded very quickly, “Yeah. It’s Dougie from McFLY. Hey Lindz!”  
“Hey Lauren.”  
“But.. But.. But what are ya doing here with Dougie?”  
Lindz smiled, “Well I thought you should be the first to know chick.”  
“Know what? You’re not…”  
Lindz chuckled, “God no! You should know Dougie is part of the family. He’s my brother!”  
Lauren looked dead in the eye to Lindz, “Wh.. Wh.. What? Dougie is actually your brother?”  
Dougie and Lindz nodded. Lauren led out a loud scream, ran out of the house screamed some more and walked back inside.  
“Sorry about that. It’s come quite a shock Lindz. Oh my God! Hey Dougie!”  
“Hey Lauren.”  
“I guess we’re related then. We’re cousins I think.”  
“I suppose!” Dougie laughed.  
Emily told Lindz and Dougie to make themselves at home so they both sat on the couch with Lauren and talked to each other. Emily asked if they were staying for dinner and they said yeah. So Emily made them both a cuppa and made the dinners for them.

“I’m bored!” Danny said looking fed up.  
Tom laughed, “You’re not bored. You’re just missing Lindz. Look I’m sure she’s fine. She’s with Dougie.”  
“That is what scares me,” chuckled Danny.  
They were walking around town trying to find something to do when Antje noticed a park.  
“SWINGS!!!!!!”  
And she ran off to the park. The others knew what she was running too and they all set off running after her. Antje and Peri got to the swings before Danny and Tom, who were not impressed as there were only two swings. So Danny and Tom decided to play with something else in the park. Antje and Peri tried to swing really high but it was impossible as when they got to a certain height, their feet couldn’t touch the ground.  
“Hey guys! Fancy giving us a push?” Peri shouted to Tom and Danny.  
Danny suggested to push the girls so high that they fall off! Tom thought it was mean but laughed it off and went along with the plan! They both stopped jumping all over the climbing frame and started to push the girls on the swing- Danny pushing Peri and Tom pushing Antje. Unknown to his own strength, Danny pushed so hard the very first time and Peri went flying off the swing and smacked her head on the floor.  
“SHIT! Peri are you okay?” Danny shouted running over to her. As Danny ran to her Tom nicked the other swing! Peri got up holding her head.  
“That fucking hurt Danny!” Peri sobbed.  
Danny felt like shit, “Sorry Peri I didn’t mean it! I forget my own strength sometimes.”  
Peri shook her head, “Well, it’s a fucking good job I landed on sand and not the concrete floor.”  
Danny open his hands to reach for Peri, “Need a hand?”  
Peri reached out for Danny’s hands and stood up whilst Danny pulled her up. Danny intended to check her head. Her face was a little grazed from the sand but nothing wasn’t really that bad.  
“You’ll live!” Danny chuckled, “Sorry again!”  
“Don’t worry about. Revenge is sweet!” Peri smiled. Peri and Danny walked back to Tom and Antje.  
“I told you it was a bad idea!” Tom said to Danny.  
Danny replied, “Yeah! But you agreed Tom, so don’t blame it all on me!”  
“But you were the only one that managed to fling Peri into the air off the swing! So don’t try and blame it on Tom.” Antje said.  
“Well I can see you couldn’t put yourself in my grave any quicker Tom,” Peri laughed because Tom had took the swing in a hurry.

Back at the house, Harry and Karen were still in bed. Harry wakes up and looks over to his left hand side where Karen was sleeping like a baby. He realises it was the two of them in the house- alone! Harry got out of bed, went into the kitchen fully naked and went to make breakfast for Karen. As he was making the breakfast, Karen woke up slowly. Seeing hers and Harry’s clothes all over the floor, she remembered last night with a smile. Just then the door open and it was Harry- bollock naked- with breakfast on a tray.  
“Hey babe! Fancy breakfast in bed?”  
Karen nodded and sat up. She looked and Harry had made her favourite breakfast starter. It looked ever so lovely. So lovely she didn’t really want to touch it! He sat on the bed and passed Karen’s breakfast to her. While she was eating, Harry would kiss her passionately on her neck and play with her hair.  
“How do you expect me eat this when you do things like that?” Karen smiled.  
Harry sniggered, “Why? Do you like it?”  
Karen rolled her eyes, “You know god damn well I do!”  
And she carried on trying to eat her breakfast. After a couple of minutes she had finished it and kissed Harry on the lips to thank him. Harry’s lip slowly lowered and he gently kissed her neck. Karen led out a slight moan because it sent butterflies in her stomach and she enjoyed it. Harry carried on gently kissing her neck while his hands were gently caressing her breasts. Harry pulled away and looked up at Karen.  
“I love you so much Karen.”  
Karen smiled like a little schoolgirl, “I love you too Harry.”

Back at Lauren’s and they were having a whale of a time. Lindz and Dougie had forgotten about the time and didn’t realise it was getting quite dark outside.  
“Well Lauren I’m really sorry but we’ve gotta go.”  
Lauren sulked, “But do you have to? I mean there’s loads of time yet.”  
Dougie smiled, “As much as I’ve enjoyed meeting you Lauren, we really have to go. We have a long day tomorrow.”  
“Yeah,” Lindz added, “We fly back to England tomorrow. So we have a day of flying ahead of us.”  
Lauren was still sulking, “Well… will I see you again?”  
“Of course stupid! You are happy to visit anytime. Just let us know. I’ll set you up for a few weeks if you want. Hopefully by that time I’ll have my own place.”  
“And we’ll come and visit every so often when me and lads have time off. I promise!” Dougie said smiling at Lauren.  
“And don’t forget if you guys ever come over here again and tour…”  
“You’ll be the first to get tickets Lauren.” Dougie chuckled.  
Lauren smiled and hugged Lindz and Dougie. They all got up from the couch and headed to the front door. Emily hugged them both and Dougie thanked them for having him over and he was glad to meet them.  
“Was glad to meet you too Dougie. Look after Lindz, she’s gonna need it!” Emily laughed.  
“What’s that suppose to mean Aunt?” Lindz asked.  
Emily looked at Lauren, “Well from what I’ve heard about you and that Danny. You’re gonna need looking after! Not in a bad way of course!”  
Lindz and Dougie laughed, “Okay Aunt. See you very soon. Lauren do you have Facebook or bebo?”  
Lauren nodded, “I’ll add ya and we can stay in contact okay? And I’ll ring you sometime too. In fact I’ll ring ya when I get home okay?”  
Lauren said, “Okay Lindz. Bye.”  
Lindz and Dougie both said bye and Lindz unlocked the car, both of them got in, strapped themselves in and set off back to the house. Lauren was waving them goodbye with tears in her eyes. When they were out of sight she hugged her mum.  
“I’m gonna miss them.”  
“I know but they’ll be back soon.”

Danny, Peri, Tom and Antje had already headed back to the house. Danny opened the door only to scream!  
“What the fuck dude?”  
Harry was still walking around naked.  
“I didn’t know…”  
Danny shouted, “Go and put some fucking clothes on mate! Don’t want to see your cock!”  
Harry chuckled and ran back in the room. They all walked in the house and Peri noticed Lindz and Dougie hadn’t come back. She checked her watch and it said 10pm.  
“You don’t think they’re staying overnight do you?”  
Tom replied, “I hope not! From what Lindz told me, Lauren doesn’t live close so it would take ages for them to come back in the morning.”  
“Yeah I doubt it. Knowing Lindz and Dougie they’ve probably forgotten about the time and are on their way back.” Danny added.  
“I hope so!”  
Harry and Karen walked into the living room fully clothed and with big grins on their faces. They sat with the others watching TV.  
“I don’t need telling what you two have been up to while we’ve been away!” Peri winked. Karen smiled at Peri and winked back.  
“Just that it wasn’t a pretty sight when I walked in. Didn’t really wanna see Harry naked at the door!” Danny laughed.  
Just then the front door flew open and it was Lindz and Dougie. They walked in laughing.  
“Someone’s had a good time!” Antje noticed.  
Dougie replied, “It was great! Lauren is a nice girl to meet! We got on so well. I was scared like, not knowing her but she was very out going and easy to get along with.”  
“Yeah we’ve said she can come over to visit anytime and we’ll visit when Dougie has spare time.”  
“That’s great news! That you got on with Lindz’s family! It can be hard!” Danny sniggered.  
Lindz ignored the comment Danny laughed about. They were all sat around the Telly when Peri announced that this would be the last time she would see them. She started to get upset.  
“Chick don’t get upset.” Karen said hugging her.  
Tom looked at Lindz and nodded. They knew there was a spare ticket left to fly back because Sarah went back early.  
“Peri, are you doing anything for a bit? I mean like work?” Lindz asked.  
Peri shook her head, “Not for a while no. Why?”  
Tom looked at Lindz, “Well Lindz and I were wondering we have a spare ticket… why don’t you come with us?”  
Peri looked up at them, “Are you sure?”  
Tom and the rest of the gang nodded, “Yeah I mean you’re part of the gang now!” Antje replied.  
Peri thanked them because she couldn’t wait to go to England for a bit.  
“Anyway I suggest we have some sleep. Big day ahead of us tomorrow!” Harry said.  
Danny laughed, “You? Sleep? You’ve just… mind you if you’ve been ‘busy’ then you will need sleep.”  
Everyone cracked up. Lindz suggested Peri to sleep in her room tonight as the couch is no good for a good nights kip.  
“It’s okay Peri. I’ll share with Danny if he doesn’t mind!” Lindz smiled at Danny.  
Danny looked confused, “When was this arranged?”  
“Looks like now mate!” Tom laughed and then nudged Danny when Lindz wasn’t looking and winked at him.  
“Goodnight everyone. See ya in the morning!”


	22. Chapter 22

Morning came really quickly and everyone was running around like an headless chicken to get packed and get things ready! Dougie knocked on Danny’s door.  
“Dude!”  
Danny replied, “Yeah?”  
“Are you two lovebirds gonna get up? We’ve don’t have much time.”  
“Yeah give me a minute Doug.”  
Danny sat up stretching and yawning. He rubbed his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes and then he looked over to his side and smiled. Lindz was sleeping like a baby next to him. He didn’t want to wake her but he had too if they were to get ready for the take off! Danny leant over and gently rocked Lindz to wake up.  
“Lindz, babes we’ve gotta get ready.”  
He then slowly leant over some more and planted a kiss on Lindz’s forehead. When he pulled back he looked at the expression on Lindz’s face. She was smiling. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up yawning. She looked at Danny and smiled. She got up and went to the bathroom whilst Danny got all his things ready for the airport and got dressed.

After half an hour everyone was ready to go to the airport. There wasn’t much time for them to get to the airport.  
“We need to hurry up if we have to check in. We only have an hour and a half.” Tom said.  
Antje looked around and knocked of Fletch’s door. There was no answer. She turned the handle and it was open. She looked around and noticed that none of Fletch’s stuff was in the room. She came back out of the room and looked at the guys.  
“Err.. Guys! Who has the tickets?” Antje asked.  
“Fletch why?” Karen replied.  
Antje sighed, “Then you best get in touch with him as he isn’t here!”  
“WHAT?” Danny shouted. He ran into Fletch’s room and indeed none of his things were there.  
“He’s fucking gone without us!”  
Tom got his phone and dialled Fletch’s number.  
“Hey Tom!”  
“Fletch where are ya?”  
“At home why?”  
Tom stopped breathing for a bit, “What do you mean home?”  
Everyone turned around to look at Tom.  
“Home as in England. Why what’s up?”  
“What’s up? Something to do that you’ve got the tickets that’s what is up Fletch.”  
Tom was angry with their manager.  
“Don’t worry they’re at the airport waiting for you. I wanted to get an earlier flight so there is another spare ticket if you know anyone to use it!”  
Tom hung up and explained to the gang that he had left the tickets at the airport. When Tom said there was another spare ticket Dougie and Lindz turned to each other and nodded- Lauren.  
“How long have we got to get to the airport?” Dougie asked.  
Harry looked at his watch, “An hour!”  
Lindz grabbed the car keys to the car they were renting.  
“Where are you going Lindz?” Danny asked.  
“Me and Dougie will meet you there. We won’t be long! Got someone to pick up!”  
Peri nodded, “Okay chick but be there okay?”  
Dougie asked Tom and Danny could they take Lindz’s and Dougie’s stuff, they agreed too, and Lindz and Dougie nodded and ran out the house and got in the car.

They pulled up in the driveway, got out of the car and knocked. Emily answered the door.  
“Lindz? Dougie? What are you doing here so early? Thought you had a flight to catch?”  
Lindz nodded, “Yeah we do we’ve come to pick someone up if that’s okay with you?”  
Emily was confused, “I don’t understand Lindz.”  
“It’s a long story,” Dougie added, “Our manager has already gone home and there’s a spare ticket and we were thinking of Lauren.”  
Emily smiled and agreed for them to take Lauren. She shouted upstairs for Lauren but Lindz insisted to run upstairs to her room. She knocked on her door.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s Lindz chick.”  
The door flung open and Lauren wrapped her arms around Lindz and hugged her. Lindz broke away.  
“Right we don’t have time. Fancy coming with us now?”  
Lauren was in shock she didn’t know what to say.  
“I need you to get ready Lauren. Dougie and I are here to pick you up. We have a spare ticket to fly back and we came for you!”  
Lauren was still in shock, “But.. Where I’m I meant to stay?”  
“You can stay at my house!” A voice shouted upstairs. When Lauren looked it was Dougie. Lauren agreed to go with them and Lindz helped her pack some stuff. While they were upstairs Dougie and Emily was having a coffee waiting for them.  
20 minutes later and Lindz and Lauren were still packing Lauren’s stuff. Dougie got up and started to walk upstairs to them. He got to the landing and peeked through Lauren’s door.  
“Hey guys, we’re gonna be late for the airport.”  
Lindz and Lauren turned to look at Dougie and smiled.  
“We’ll be down in a sec Doug okay?”  
“Okay sis!” And Dougie walked back downstairs.  
Oh my God! He called Lindz sis for the first time since he found out. Lindz was smiling inside now. Lauren got the last minute stuff and packed them and then ran downstairs. Lindz opened the front door went to the car, opened the boot and placed Lauren’s suitcase in the boot and locked it. They were really in a hurry so they had to quickly say goodbye to Emily and get in the car. They then got in the car and belted themselves in. Lindz turned the ignition on, reversed out of the driveway and then drove off, waving at Emily.  
“Why do we have to cut this one short?” Dougie chuckled.  
Lindz laughed, “It must be heredity being late for things.” And looked at Dougie. They both smiled at each other.  
“Are you alright in the back Lauren?” Dougie asked.  
Lauren nodded, “Yeah thanks.”  
“Good! Lindz is gonna drive quite madly to get there in time.” They were going quite fast but it didn’t help they got stuck in morning traffic. They had 5 minutes to get to the airport.  
“Fucks sake! Come on.” Lindz said in road rage!

At the airport the gang were waiting outside the entrance impatiently for Lindz and Dougie. Tom had gone to the information centre in the airport and got the tickets that Fletch had left them. He walked to the front entrance.  
“Guys we need to get to the terminal.”  
“But what about Lindz and Dougie?” Karen asked.  
Tom replied, “They’ll have to find us! We need to check the luggage in now.”  
The gang started to enter the airport to walk to the terminal. Danny stayed there for a bit, getting worried and then turned around to walk in when he heard a voice.  
“Hey don’t forget us!”  
Danny turned around to see it was Lindz, Dougie and Lauren. They were all out of breath!  
“Thought you weren’t coming!” Danny laughed.  
Lindz punched him on the arm whilst trying to get her breath. Dougie walked in carrying Lauren’s suitcase and they headed off to the terminal where the other guys were. Dougie put Lauren’s suitcase down and sat on top of it trying to get his breath.  
“It’s about time you turned up!” Tom said.  
Lindz looked at Tom, “It’s was the fucking traffic Tom! Didn’t think about it!”  
“Yeah she got totally road rage. It was really funny.” Lauren said.  
Lindz stood up and introduced the others to Lauren. Lauren already knew Karen, Antje and Peri. She said hello and started to talk to them. She couldn’t believe she was going to be on a plane with the lads of McFLY and the fact she was related to Dougie she couldn’t believe. They checked all their luggage in and waited.

2 hours later and their plane was called out and they got themselves together and boarded the plane. Tom had earlier explained that the seats weren’t together. There were seats of 3, seats of 4 and seats of 2. Danny and Lindz suggested for the tickets of 2. Tom, Lauren and Doug sat together and the Peri, Karen, Harry and Antje sat together. So they sat down and got themselves comfy. They couldn’t believe the holiday was over. It was such a awesome experience for everyone. Dougie and Tom explained to Lauren how Dougie almost died on more than one occasion and that Lindz saved him. Karen, Harry, Peri and Antje was discussing about their best bits of the holiday. Harry suggested to Peri if she can find a visa to work in England for a bit she was welcome to stay with Harry and Karen for a while. Peri thanked him and thought about it. Karen thought it was an excellent idea! Since knowing each other Karen and Peri became best mates, they were joint at the hip. Then there were Danny and Lindz- they were talking about the holiday too and their best bits.  
“It’s a shame it’s had to end don’t ya think Lindz?”  
Lindz nodded looking out of the window, “Yeah I was really enjoying it.”  
They heard over the com that they had to fasten their seatbelts because the flight was taking off. Danny fasten his seatbelt without Lindz treating him like a baby for the first time and they all sat there waiting to take off. Lindz looked very scared as she hated heights and hated the take off. Danny realised this and placed his hand on Lindz’s hand. She grabbed it tightly and smiled at him. She felt a little eased about holding on to Danny. And then the plane took off and they were off back to England; back home.


	23. Chapter 23

Well it’s has been a year since the Australia tour and what a year it has been. McFLY went triple platinum with their album Radio: Active and did a sold out tour all around the world. Lauren moved in with Lindz and lived in England for a year, where she became part of Super Records just like her cousin. Lindz and Dougie were a family officially- they got so close as a brother and sister. Nikki, Tom’s sister made a full recovery and ended up being employed by Lindz to work on McFLY’s Record Company. Harry and Karen finally got married- it was a beautiful ceremony. Karen is also carrying their first child, which turns out to be a little girl! Tom and Sarah have a little boy called Michael Thomas Fletcher- he was spitting image of Tom. Blonde hair, brown eyes and even had the little dimple on his cute little face. After all the flirting and messing around Dougie finally got the courage to ask Peri out and she said yes, so they were a couple. After a few months they got engaged and was preparing for their wedding. And Danny and Lindz sort their future out and after everyone having a go at them, leaving them in the lurch all the time, they decided to make a go of it- they became a couple! And she is now engaged to him and carrying their first child together, which they find out by the second scan she was carrying a little boy. Karen and Lindz were due giving birth nearly the same time. Lindz became head of Super Records due to her fantastic talent of producing and Peri helped out. So now all McFLY had to do was be THEE fantastic band from England and become fantastic fathers and husbands- which they didn’t fault at.

THE END XXX


End file.
